Desdemona
by psychobunny410
Summary: A young girl has forgotten about her past except for the day that she was found by an elderly woman. More mysteries are reaveled as time passes for her. (summary isn't as good as the story itself though(Chap. 23 is R rated, you have been warned)
1. The new girl

~~~~I'm back with a new fic. This fic will be a little strange at first since it is just the begining. Also, I don't own no one but Lakia,   
  
Cally, and my Maharet. Which she is different than the one from Queen of the Damned by Anne Rice. Good book.~~~~~~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback  
  
"Can I help you?" A kind old lady asked a small child dressed in rags. The child looks like she hasn't seen any good days for awhile.  
  
Her long raven black hair messed up and tangled. Her beautiful sea green color eyes full of fear and unhappiness. She shook her   
  
head no for a reply to the old lady's question. "Is your mother or father around little one?" The old lady asked, watching the child's   
  
movements.  
  
Tears started to fill her eyes. She hasn't seen her mother or father ever since they ran away from their towns massacre. First her   
  
father had gotten separated from her and her mother. Then a few days later when she awoke to find that her mother has disappeared.   
  
The old woman hugged the child, sensing her unhappiness. "It's all right. Hush now child I'll take care of you know." She said in a   
  
calm, caring voice. She looked up at the old woman with a tearfilled eyes. "Thank you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback  
  
A hand waved in front of a now teenage version of the little child. "Hey, you in there?" She looked over to see her best friend trying to   
  
get her attention. It was after school and they were hanging out at the park. "Sorry Cally, I was zoning again wasn't I?" She asked   
  
with a meek smile. Cally nodded.  
  
"Lakia, you've been doing that more now in the past week then you ever did." Cally said with a worried look. Her and Cally have   
  
been best friend's ever since the first grade. They were in seperatable and they always seemed to be getting each other in trouble.   
  
"I know. It's just that I keep remebering the first time I met Maharet."   
  
Maharet wasn't Lakia's real mother. She found her walking around one day and took her in as her own. She wasn't like normal   
  
people, she has a special gift that made normal humans afraid of her but she would never hurt anyone.   
  
All of a sudden, the group of rebels that went to the same High School as the girls, came walking by. "Well isn't the 'twins'."   
  
The tall browned haired leader said with a smirk. "Get lost Alvers. The rest of you get lost as well." Snapped Cally. The Brotherhood   
  
acted like they were frightened of her yelling.  
  
"Why don't you make us? Or are you scared, yo." The smaller boy said, hoping down of the bigger one's shoulders. Todd and Fred   
  
were the only one's out of the Brotherhood that didn't dis each other. Cally got up and stood in Lance's face. Both of them looking   
  
not to back down from each other. Lakia didn't like where this was going. She got up and grabbed Cally's arm, trying to lead her   
  
away before a fight broke out. She resisted against her friend's attemped to get her away.   
  
"No, this 'hood rat needs a lesson on not getting on the wrong side of a woman. Expecially me." "Oooh is that a challenge?" The   
  
platinum blond teen said with folded arms. "You know it Pietro." Cally shot back.  
  
Lance took the opportunity to punch Cally in the face with a right fist. That made both girls stumble back, Cally holding the side of   
  
her face. Anger burned into her eyes as she then kicked him in the side. Todd then shot his tongue out and tripped Cally. Lance   
  
then went to stomp on her but she rolled out of the way before he made contact. She jumped up and was knocked back down by   
  
Pietro's quickness.  
  
Lakia couldn't take it anymore. Her best friend was getting beat up and that made a change in her. Her sea green eyes changed to   
  
a blood red color. She then went over to Lance and kneed him in the gut making him fall over in pain. The other's semed to be in s  
  
hock more at how her eyes just changed then what she did to Lance. "Let's get out of here, yo. We don't want to find out what her   
  
power is." Todd said, hopping away like a toad. The others followed in their escape, Lance trudging along behind them.  
  
Cally looked at Lakia with a fearful expression. "What's the matter Cally?" She asked like nothing happened. Cally went to her   
  
messenger bag that was set down by the park bench that they were sitting at. She took out a pocket mirrior and showed Lakia.   
  
Her jaw dropped as she seen her eyes change back to their normal color. "I..I can't be a mutant." She stammered.  
  
~~~~~~~This is a new fic I have just created. Tell me if it's good or bad. Besides This is just the begining.~~~~~ 


	2. Meeting Isaak

~~~Of course I don't own anything except Cally, Lakia, and Maharet. Also, I have to give credit to A Pyro's Rage for letting me borrow his char. Also, anyone who doesn't know who A Pyro's Rage is. Then go read his work. It's all great.~~~~~~~~  
  
After that little incident at the park with the Brotherhood, Lakia quickly left in hast to have some time on her own to figure out what's going on now. She lost Cally in an alleyway when she climbed up a fire escape and hide herself on the rooftop. She always felt another presence inside her. Even Maharet told her that she was different from everyone else. She never quite understood what she meant by that.  
  
When she felt that her friend had given up on finding her and asking her multiple questions of her own. She climbed back down the ladder and slowly walked out of the alley. She was instantly met by a gorgeous latino, who looked at her with a raised brow. "What were you doing in that alley?" She wasn't sure on how to answer that question. 'Yeah I was hiding from my friend becuase I just found out that I'm a mutant freak.' That souded real good in her mind. Not. She quickly tried to find out another lie to tell him.  
  
He folded his arms acrossed his chest, waiting for an answer. "I..uh took a wrong turn and thought it was a short cut." She finally said. He looked amused at her reply. A slow smile crossed his face. "Even though that seems reasonable. I don't think anyone would believe that little lie." She looked down at her feet wondering how he knew that was a lie. She then started to move on, back to her mother's house. He walked along side her.  
  
"Why won't you just go away?" She said, not wishing to have a stalker now. Even if he was a little cute. He tried to look hurt but failed. Being new around here did have its effects for him. "Aww I just want to get to know you. Since I really don't know anyone from around here." He said, knowing that was a half lie. He knew lots of people that were only at the Institute though.  
  
She started to walk a little faster trying to get home. If Cally was still looking for her, she would be easy to spot now. She might even threaten this new guy to get away and stay away. "Oh I get it. Just because I'm a strange you won't talk to me. Well the names Isaak Mayson, so what's your name?" Isaak said, as he kept up with her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Just because I know your name know doesn't mean that you're not still a stranger." She studied him for an answer before being on her way. He shook his head and laughed. "Oh come on. If I wanted to do something to you. Wouldn't I have done something already?" Well that didn't seem like the answer she was looking for.  
  
"I guess you are right but it's getting late and my mom is probably wondering where I am now." She said looking at the position of the sun. Which is now starting to set off into the west just peaking over the top of the buildings. "I'll walk you home." He suggested. "My mom would probably suspect something between us even though I have no idea who you are besides your name." Lakia said in hast. She then turned and started running down the street to Maharet's shop that's a few blocks away. Leaving Isaak to wonder if she was totally against dating, all guys in general, or if she was not all right upstairs.  
  
When Lakia walked into the shop, Maharet greeted her from behind the counter. "Glad you can make it Lakia." Maharet owned a craft shop which she made all of the things that she sold. Whenever something never sold anymore she stopped making it and made something new to replace the empty spot on the shelve. She sold encence, candles, necklaces, charms and many other jewerly.  
  
"Yeah I thought I wouldn't get to help you out tonight." She said as she grabbed a chair from the back and brought in front to sit down. "Do you think I'm, you know, one of those mutants everyone has been talking about?" She asked her meekly. Maharet placed a hand on Lakia's shoulder.  
  
"Not all mutants are bad you have to keep that in mind. Lakia, I've always senced a difference in you. So, you might be a mutant but I would never turn you over to Hydra or any of those other labs. Why don't you just go home and rest. It seems that you have had a rough day." Maharet said kindly to her. She looked at her adoptive mother with a quzzical look.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lakia asked, before heading home. "Yes I'm sure. Don't worry I'll be fine." Maharet reassured her. She nodded and left for home for a good nights sleep.  
  
~~~Hmmm. Second chapter done and over with. Wonder what else is in store with Lakia and this new guy, Isaak? Well let's just say it's a surprised for now. Muwhahahahhaha.~~~~ 


	3. Fight in the cafeteria

Another chapter down. Also, Kerrigan, I haven't mentioned Lakia's powers just yet. Sorry for the confusion. Everyone will find out soon enough.

* * *

The next day at school, Lakia went through most of the day without running into Cally.Which was strange because usually they were un-seperatable until they had to go to seperate classes. As Lakia headed towards the cafeteria. She ran into the guy from the day before. "You again?" She said, not hiding her disappointment. Isaak looked equally surprised to she her again. "Hey there, I was hoping to see you agian."  
  
She went into the lunch room, grabbed some food and sat down. Ignoring him all the way but unfortunatly he has the same lunch she did. She spotted Cally over at a corner table and sat down with her. "Hey Cal!" She said with a pleasing smile. Cally looked up from her food and looked at Lakia with a slight fearful look. "Oh hey Lakia."  
  
"Why does it seem like you're ignoring me? Your my best friend you don't need to dis me like that." Lakia said, trying to get an answer. "I know but it's just that my parents hate mutants." Cally said the last part quietly. Jean over hear her but mainly read her thought on that but kept it under wraps for the time being. "But we don't know for sure if I am one of them. So, let's just hang out like we usually do until we're sure about that." Lakia assured her friend.  
  
Cally sighed. "Yeah you're right. So, who's the new kid or don't you know who I'm talking about?" She looked confused. 'New student?' Cally then pointed towards Isaak who went and sat down with Jean, Kitty, Amara, and Scott. Since she knew that Lakia was confused.  
  
"He's the new student?" She said in a bewilderment. This couldn't be happening to her. She was a normal human not a mutant and she doesn't have a crush on a cute, hot latino.... She mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. She doesn't like any of the guys here at Bayville High. They were all ignorant fools who just want to fight with anyone well that just may have been the jocks, X-men and the Brotherhood.  
  
"Yeah he's the new student. He's hot but not my type though." Cally admitted to Lakia. The next few minutes they ate in silence finishing both of their lunches. "So, do you know what his name is or what?"  
  
"Why would I know Cally? I get the rumors last while you get them way before me." Lakia said with a little agitation. The team football player, Duncan decided to visit the 'twins' along with one of his buddy's Reese. They both rolled their eyes as they came over. "Hello ladies. Why don't you come and sit with us for a change?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Not in this life time jerk." Lakia snapped. They got up to get away from them but Duncan and Reese stopped them. Scott, Jean, Amara, Kitty, and Isaak all watched to see if they needed any help dealing with the two members of the football team. Cally ripped her hand out of Reese's grip and then bitchslapped him.  
  
"Like should we go help those two out from Duncan's slimly grasp?" Kitty asked, ready to help at anytime. Isaak didn't wait for an answer from Scott or Jean. He got up and headed over to them. Duncan held onto Lakia's wrists before she could even try to do anything to him, but he was wrong. When Reese tried to hit Cally back, she ducked his punch and kicked him in the shin. Lakia took the time to knee Duncan in the balls.  
  
Reese and Duncan then retreated for the time being. Isaak came up to the girls after watching them leave. "You two alright?" He asked them. Cally grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Lakia picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. "We're just fine. Those two should have learned there lesson the last time they messed with us." Cally said.  
  
"Well that's good to hear that you two can take care of yourselves. Oh and the names Isaak Mayson." He said holding his hand out. Cally shook hands but Lakia didn't. "I'm Cally Wolf and this is Lakia Hodges." Cally introduced them.  
  
"Nice meeting you two." Then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. "Well looks like it's time to go to class. See you two later." Isaak said heading back over to get his stuff. Everyone then went to class.  
  
At the end of the day, Cally met Lakia over by her locker. "Well are we still going to The Inferno?" She asked. The Inferno was a huge club where kids go to hang or to have fun. "Yeah we're still going. Maharet doesn't mind me going tonight just that I have get to the shop tomorrow early to make up the time I missed on helping her out." She said as she closed her locker. They both then headed over to Cally's to get ready.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Also, just to say that suggestions are always welcomed for what's going to happen. 


	4. Club Inferno

Thanks for liking the story so far. I'm doing my best on keeping on task with my idea's but hopefully it will stay that way.

* * *

At a quater after five, the girls got ready to go to The Inferno. Cally wore a light blue halter top with a pair of hip hugger jeans, along with a pair of high heels. She was putting on her make-up while Lakia got ready. "Are you getting ready?" Cally asked, while she was applying dark blue eyeshadow. "I don't know what to wear. Your the one who is always great at picking out perfect outfits." Lakia said, going through Cally's closet.  
  
Cally was always up to date with the new fashion styles. Cally came out of her bathroom, looked at Lakia as if studying her and randomly picked out clothes for her. "Here this should do fine and possible turn a few heads while we dance." She said with a smirk before heading back into the bathroom to finish putting on her make-up. When Lakia finished dressing, she looked in the full body mirrior hanging on the wall. The red skirt with the slit that came up to her thigh and the black tank top with red roses made her seem more beautiful than she would have ever imagine.  
  
"Dang girl. All the girlfriends will be jealous of you now." Cally exclaimed as she stepped out of the bathroom. Lakia blushed. "Thanks now time to for you to do my make-up Cal." Cally was exitced to be going tonight more now that she has a feeling that Lakia likes someone and he'll probably be there. After applying a purplish-blue eyeshadow and light red lipstick to Lakia. Cally started to put body glitter on her bare arms and face. Lakia did the same but made flame designs on her bare legs that showed. After putting on red heeled sandels they were ready to go.  
  
When they arrived at The Inferno. There was already a line forming to get in. Cally and Lakia went to the back of the line to get checked in and pay. "Man, this is the shortest line I've ever seen." Lakia proclaimed. "Yeah I know but isn't it great that we came here early though?" Cally said with a smile. When they were next, the guards searched through their purses and gave them back after searching. They went inside to pay for their entrance fee.  
  
They both spotted Kitty, Ray and Kurt from school already on the dance floor. Cally went to claim a table for them. While Lakia went up to Kitty and started dancing with her. "Hey Ididn't think you would be here?" Lakia said. Kitty was a little surprised at seeing Lakia there also but gave her a smile. "Yeah well it's like the only place where I can just be myself." She said.  
  
When the song changed. Cally went over and danced with Ray. Since she has a crush on him but is a little afraid of telling him. "Is anymore of your friends going to be here?" Cally asked him. He had to think for a minute before answering. "Yeah a few more should be on there way, why?" Cally nodded her head over to where Lakia and Kitty were still dancing. Ray seemed to get the idea on what Cally meant now.  
  
Kurt strolled over to the girls. "Vho vants to dance?" He asked with a cheesy smile. They laughed at the way his expression looked. Kitty went over to Kurt, "Sure Kurt but just until Amanda gets here though." Lakia went and sat down watching the two dance. She now wished that she had someone to dance with but right now she didn't care. She needed a little break.  
  
After a few hours passed. The club was packed with more students and now Lakia was out on the dance floor dancing by herself. Most of the new recruits and X-men were there having fun. Somehow Bobby had convinced Isaak to come along when he knows he can't dance. He just sat down at a table while watching all the other people have fun. Scott was dancing with Jean until he didn't want to dance anymore. Ray was still dancing with Cally and they both seem to be loving it. Kurt is dancing with Amanda without any problems or so it seems.  
  
Everyone else was just dancing for fun with or without someone. Lakia held her arms above her head in a teasing manner as she danced. She loved feeling like this and that all the guys with girlfriends looked at her. Making them jealous of her looks and the way their men were gawking at her. Isaak seemed to be intrested in the way Lakia made her body moved. She seemed enchanting to him and to the other guys besides Kurt, who was happy enough with Amanda.  
  
Isaak got up and went over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned wondering who was bugging her. "What do you want?" She asked in annoyance. He sighed as this wasn't going to be easy. "I....I want to dance with you but..." He said as a he felt flustered on saying he couldn't dance. "But what? Oh I get it you can't dance. Well..um..just let the beat of the music control you." She informed him the best way that she could.  
  
She caught the next beat of the music and started to dance. Isaak tried doing the samething but felt kind of akward on doing so. Kitty, Cally, Ray, Jean, and Scott seen them together. "They look like a cute couple." Cally said to Ray. Ray nodded in agreement as they danced. Jean gave a warm smile when she read both of their minds just for a quick peek. She then looked at Scott. "They both like each other ever since they first met." She told him. Scott raised a brow at this but didn't under estimate Jean though.  
  
They danced closer to each other. Isaak then placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "See you're getting the hang of it." She said with a smile. He gave her a half-smile with a slight blush. "Yeah but I'm not going to do this all the time." He then leaned down to kiss her. That caught her totally of guard but she then kissed him back.

* * *

I thought that was a good place to leave off at. nods Yup now we have a couple in the fic maybe two in the up coming chapters. Also, this is the longest chapter because I wanted it to be detailed for the club scene. 


	5. Almost confessing

I own nothing but my own characters which you should know by now. Except for one character who I have borrowed from someone.

* * *

The next day at school, Lakia and Cally were walking down the hall to go to their next class which was art. They both were really good in art classes and that was the only class that they had together. "I can't believe you did that last night." Cally exclaimed. Mentioning about last night at club Inferno. When Lakia and Isaak shared their first kiss. That made her blush and playfully shoved Cally. "How many times must you remind me off that?" She said, as they went into class.  
  
"Everyday until you ask him out." She said as they went and sat down at the shared table. Todd, Evan, Wanda, and Jubilee are in the same class as them. Evan walked over to Cally and Lakia. He leaned on the table looking at Lakia with a smile. "I heard what happened last night." Todd looked up from his spot next to her at Evan. "Yo, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing that deals with you toad face." Evan said to him and then looked back at Lakia. "You know he really does like you. You should give him a chance." Cally nudged Lakia. "See there's your clue on asking him out." Lakia was about to protest but the teacher came in as the bell rang signaling for class to begin. Evan went and sat back down acroosed the room at his seat.  
  
"Alright class." Mrs. Hawke said, while looking at the class. "Today you all can work on your projects all block but keep in mind that tomorrow I will teach you something new." Everyone was glad to be be working and not learning something.  
  
During AP chemistry, Isaak and Scott are teamed up for an expirement. (I have no idea what goes on during AP Chemistry so just pretend on what they are doing) They got done first with the expirement and had a few minutes before class ended to do other work or just to talk. "So, it looks like you have already found somebody to be with." Scott said with a sly smile. Isaak fidgetted in his chair when Scott said that.  
  
That just gave him more of a reason to smile at him. Isaak scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah you could say that but I don't know if she feels the same way though." He muttered, not wanting to get any one else's attention. Scott placed a hand on his shoulder. "All you have to do is tell her how you feel. If she doesn't like you the same way you do...well uh...there will always be others out there." He said trying to find the right words to say.  
  
The bell rand signalling the end of class. Isaak grabbed his backpack and headed towards his locker. He did have to admit Scott was right about that. His hearing picked up Cally saying something to Lakia. "Chic just talk to him. Besides you may never know if he likes you back." She said. The girls were down the hall from where Isaak's locker is. "Cally, you're one to talk. You can't even tell Ray how you feel but you can go and hang out with him like it's nothing." Lakia said to her.  
  
He thought of the best approach to do this but everything seemed like it would back fire some way. He heard Cally whisper to Lakia, "Look there he is. Now go talk to him." She shoved Lakia, making her almost bump into Isaak. He closed his locker after putting all the books he didn't need away and looked to notice Lakia next to him. A faint blush crossed her face and suddenly found interest in her shoes.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked, trying to be the coolest he could be at the moment. The silence from Lakia was killing Cally. She was about to crack and say it herself if Lakia wouldn't say something in the next few seconds. "I....um...just wanted to know if you like m..e?" Lakia squeaked and turned away from him. She felt like dying of embarrassment now that she just asked him that.  
  
His heart raced from hearing this from his crush. Before he could say anything; Bobby and Kurt came over to Isaak's locker. "Come on, man. We're heading out to go check on what movies are playing." Bobby exclaimed dragging Isaak away like he had no choice of the matter. "I guess I'll talk to you later." He called back to the girls but mainly towards Lakia.  
  
They then headed to Cally's since school was out. In the kitchen the girls were fixing a after school snack. Cally set a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen table. Lakia picked up a cookie and took a bite out of it. "I wonder what his reply was going to be?" She asked after swallowing the cookie piece. Cally shrugged. "Who knows? I mean he could have said anything to you."  
  
They ate in an awkward silence. Lakia glanced over at the digital clock on the stove. "Oh man I have to go. Sorry but Maharet wants to talk to me about something important or so she says." She gets up and starts heading out the door. "No problem but just warn me at school when this happens again though." Cally said, walking up to the door with her. Lakia gave her a smile and hugged her. "I will next time I promise." She then left.

* * *

Yeah next chapter I promise will have Lakia's powers mentioned. Otherwise if I don't I give you permission to torture me into finding out. But if I do next chapter, you guys can't torture me. 


	6. Rage is the Key

Finally! God, people don't go have a heart attack now since I updated. Also, I own nothing. Nothing ya hear, NOTHING but Lakia and Cally.

* * *

Cally had to stay after school to serve a detention. So, Lakia decided to walk home instead of wait for her to get out. She was walking down Starlight Avenue, which is right on the way towards Maharet's shop. Somehow in the midst of rushing to find Cally after school and leaving right afterwardsshe forgot all her books in her locker. She was mad about that because of a geometry test was tomorrow.  
  
A guy with short blond hair and seemed to be dressed in an old fashion greek style clothes. Has been watching Lakia for some time now. He was in the alleyway just a bt up the street from the way she was heading. Without realizing that she was being watched. She wasn't paying attention when someone grabbed her and dragged her into the alley. She noticed the guy and that he has a menicing grin on his face. "Lecta." He said in an ancient language Lakia didn't understand. She was frighten for what a _very_ strange guy would do to her.  
  
She awoke a few hours later. It was dark out and she was in the alleyway that she remebered seeing that guy in. A throbbing pain made her realized that something did happen to her. She stood up and had to straighten out her clothes. Once she did, she noticed that a cut was basically acrossed all of her stomache. It still bled as if it were still a fresh wound. She ripped some of her shirt and wrapped it around her.  
  
She couldn't tell her mother what had happened for being so careless. The only thing that she could thing of was to go to the boarding house to see if she could join them. Which Cally would be terribly disappointed for joining a bunch of losers. She headed off towards the Brotherhood and hoping that she would make it there in one piece and not passing out from blood loss.  
  
When she made it to the boarding house, she passed out on the steps. Luckly for her Lance was about to leave and noticed her. Anger risen inside of him but soon changed to remorse for her. He brought her inside and told the others what he thought had happened to her.  
  
A few weeks later, Lakia is decked out in all black; black jeans, shirt, trench coat and combat boots. She is in the park walking around pick- pocketing people for money. She found out the other day about what had happened to her from a representative for a small local mutant mafia group. They had helped her out by getting rid of the guy but didn't help her more than that.  
  
So, far she had half of the money to pay them back. She went and sat down on a park bench. Isaak had noticed Lakia from the start when he entered the park. He was just out wandering around town to see what all was here. Since she has changed so much in just a short time he didn't notice it was her. He went and sat down on the closest park bench to rest and happened to sit next to her.  
  
Lakia put the money in her inside coat pocket. Isaak noticed but didn't ask what was up with all that money she had. He couldn't help but look at her. She caught him looking and raised a brow. "What the hell are you staring at?" She said with anger to her voice. He quickly looked away not knowing what to say. She got up and left to go try and find more money.  
  
Once she left the park, Isaak couldn't help but get up and follow her. He kept his distance away from her but she sensed that someone was followeing her. She quicked her pace and ducked into an alleyway. Climbing up the fire escape to the roof and crouched down as so she wouldn't be seened. He followed and looked into the alley which he swore that she went into. He shrugged and left.  
  
She peered over the edge of the building to make sure the person was gone. "Shit." She swore silently to herself as it was the guy from the park who was following her. She got up and decided to jump over to the next roof. She made sure that she wasn't going to be seen and ran quickly towards the other side and jumped. She reached out her arm to grab the ledge of the roof but missed calculated the jumping distance. She fell into the next alley bellow. Causing a commontion which made him turn and run back to see what had happened.  
  
He saw her lying ontop of some cardboard boxes and some trash. "Are you alright?" He asked as he stepped forward to help her up. She didn't answer and got up without his help. She started to shove past him when all of a sudden her ankle gave way and she fell. He caught her and gave her a smile. "You can't go no where with an injury without getting help first." He said.  
  
"It's nothing. Now let go." She said and shoved him away. She started to walk away again but fell against the side of the building. "At least let me give you a ride to your house." He said out of generousity. She sighed. "Fine."  
  
He helped her to his truck which wasn't parked that far away. He opened the passenger door and helped her in. He ran around to the driver's side and started to drive off. "So, where do you live?" He asked. "That rundowned boarding house." She in formed him. He nodded and headed to the Brotherhood's boarding house. A few minutes later, he pulled in the gravel driveway and parked at the front of the house.  
  
Lakia got out of the truck and started to head up the steps before her ankle gave way again. Isaak got out and rushed to go help her. He scooped her up into his arms despite her protest and walked up to the door. "It's never locked." Lakia in formed him. He kicked the door off its hindges and set her on the couch.  
  
"You can go now. I'll be fine besides who knows one of the others could come back in any minute." SHe said. "Just let me get some ice for you then I'll go." He said starting to head for the kitchen. A silver blur came in and zipped around Isaak a couple of times before stopping to reviel Pietro. "What-are-you-doing-here-X-Man?"He demanded in a quick tone and crossed his arms over his chest. Isaak held his hand sup in defense. "She twisted her ankle so I gave her a ride here."  
  
"Well now an X-Geek in our house. He must learn not to come into enemy territory." Lance said, walking through the door and into the living room. Once Isaak was distracted by Lance's appearance. Toad slimed him and Lance went over and started pounding him to a bloody pulp. Lakia got up and pryed Lance away. He just got free and punched Isaak in the stomache before Lakia punched him in the face. Her eyes changing to a blood red and then back to normal.  
  
Isaak finally got the slime off his face. "What-is-your-problem-helping-_him_- out?" "Yeah Lakia, what is your problem?" Lance asked. Isaak finally remembered why she looked so familiar to him now. "Lance that is not my real name. Besides I just gave you a bloody nose if you haven't noticed." She said.  
  
Lance cursed under his breathe as he went up stairs to take care of the bleeding. "Then what is your name, yo?" Toad asked. "Desdemona." She said. Isaak was confused now on what her name really is. Desdemona then went up stairs and came back down a few minutes later with Lance's keys. "I'm going out." She said and started to head out the door. Isaak followed quickly as his body healed from the blows he just recieved.  
  
"You coming with? I wouldn't want to corrupt an X-man though." She said as she jumped into the driver's side of the jeep. "Doesn't matter." He said getting in on the passenger side. She then quickly took off before Lance noticed his key's were missing. "You really think your truck is safe back there?" He shrugged. "Not really. So, what is your real name? I've known you from school as Lakia but now you say it's Desdemona."  
  
"It's Desdemona but if you know me then who are you?" She asked. "Are you serious? You really don't remember me from Bayville High?" She shook her head. "Oh...it's Isaak Mayson." He said, dissappointedly. As she drove them, she turned on the radio. Nothing much was said until she remembered that she was suppose to meet somebody.  
  
"Hey I have to meet a few people. So, no matter what happens stay in the jeep." She informed him as she turned a corner and started for the abandoned warehouses down by the docks. Once there she parked in front of an old warehouse. A cloaked figure was waiting for her at the entrance. She got out and met up with him. They started to talk and Isaak was trying to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"You got the money?" The cloaked guy asked. "Not all of it but I got half." She said. The guy nodded and lead her inside. Isaak didn't like feeling he was getting and headed up towards the side door they went in. He sneaked in and hid behind a few crates that was along the wall. Desdemona went up to which looked to Isaak, the boss of the group.  
  
Desdemona walked up to the guy and pulled out the money she had gathered earlier. He took the money and counted it. "This is not enough and you knew when the deadline was." He said and back handed her. Isaak couldn't just sit there in hiding and watch this happen. He popped up and knocked a crate over as well. "Stop!"  
  
The boss looked at Isaak with a scowl on his face. Three other cloaked figures along with the one he saw earlier looked at him. Desdemona looked at him and mouthed. "You idiot." "You dare interfere with a deal amongst the Mutant mafia? Get him!" The boss ordered and the guys went after him. Isaak dodged past a few before one of them used there power of ice to hold him in place. Another guy punched him in the face and it felt like air was razor blades against his skin.  
  
Isaak bent down and melted the ice with his fire power. The ground started to shake when he got free. Desdemona tried to go help Isaak out but the boss grabbed her and dragged her out the back way. He move out of the way of the Wind mage's attack. The Fire mage struck Isaak from behind with a axe-handle. The Ice mage started to freeze Isaak to the ground but he just made his body heat rise to melt the ice off. He stood up and the Wind mage made the air go around him and lifted him up into the air. The Ice mage then freezes Isaak and the Wind mage lets him fall.  
  
Isaak quickly melted the ice before he hit the ground. The Earth mage then shakes the ground; making the rafters shake and tremble. Isaak gets up and makes a mad dash towards the exit Desdemona and the guy went out. The Wind Mage goes to the middle of the room and makes a giant vortex. Sucking Isaak up before reaching his goal. Out of the shadows a black jaguar came out and jumped up at the Wind mage. Giving Isaak the time to go help Desdemona out.  
  
While outside Desdemona was facing the boss on the roof top of the building. "You knew what the consiquence was if you didn't pay me back in full." He said to her. She spit at his feet. "You should have known I wouldn't go along with the whole deal making between the mob leaders."  
  
Isaak went over to her. She held her arm out to stop him. "No, he's mine." She then raced towards the boss and swung at him. He caught her fist. "You arrogant fool of a woman."He started to crush her hand but she kicked him in the gut and backed away. She shook her hand to get the feeling back into it and tried again. But he ducked and did a leg sweep; she then flipped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward before turning around, picking her up and throwing her into the side of the building where the stairs are located. Her eyes turned blood red and she stood up.  
  
Isaak didn't know what to do now. Seeing as to what happened to Lance made him a little iffy to what she would do now. She charged at the boss and he moved out of the way, kicking her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground. When she got up she removed her trench coat and tossed it off to the side. The boss raised a brow. "I don't think that would help you any better in this fight." From the inside, they can hear the screams of the mages as something was killing them. Desdemona's anger was more higher than normal which she couldn't contain any longer. She then transformed into a mammoth size raven. Leaving both Isaak and the boss awe strucked.  
  
She went up the boss and he started to attack her but the attacks weren't that harmful. After the kick to the head and being tossed again. She got up off of her back and one of her wings hit him. The boss yelled out in pain as the feathers were like razor blades to the touch. Isaak couldn't believe what he just saw. Feathers doing that just by touch was impossible. The boss backed away as Desdemona was approaching him. She cawed as he was trapping himself against a wall. She started to peak at him but he keeped moving. After one final try, she managed to get him into her beak. She clamped down ontop of his body, cutting it in half and killing him instantly.  
  
Isaak couldn't believe what had happened. Desdemona turning into a giant bird and now killing a mafia leader. It was pure madness. She started back to were she had left her trench coat. He backed away some and she transformed back. Quickly picking up her trench coat and putting it on since her clothes didn't go with her when she transforms. The black jaguar came out of the shadows and walked up to Desdemona. Isaak seemed a little creeped out since there was a huge wild cat right there.  
  
_"Don't worry I won't harm you." _The jaguar said telepathic to Isaak. Desdemona colaped on her knees and hled the jaguar for support as she was weak from the transformation. Isaak was about to bolt out of there but stayed anyways. _"She is weak and needs to rest. By the way my names Ceres." _The jaguar said. Isaak nodded and picked Desdemona up. They headed back to the jeep. Ceres already in the back as the night was perfect for shadows for her to move through.  
  
Isaak sighed and headed back to the Brotherhood. Wondering what more trouble he could possibly get into with them now. Even though he was with a member right at the moment along with a talking cat.

* * *

God that was the longest chapter for this story. Hey at least you, people, know what her power is now and makes up for the lack of updates. Also, Lakia's real name is Desdemona which I'll explain later on how she remembers her name. "Lecta" in Latin means "The chosen one" 


	7. Maharet's power and Des has a brother!

Yay an update maybe short but still an update nonetheless. Own nothing but Desdemona which now will be shorten to Des. Just to make it more easier to deal with from now on.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since the mutant mafia incident which now has Cally worried about Lakia. She went to Lakia's house after school to go talk to Maharet. When Cally got to Maharet's. She was sitting outside in a wicker chair. She looked up at Cally. "Do you know..." Cally was cut off by Maharet.  
  
"Where Lakia is. Of course, I knew where she was going to be and that she would figure out her real name. But I wasn't sure when she would have found that out." Maharet said. Cally sat down acrossed from her in wonder.  
  
"What do you mean her real name?" She asked. Maharet took a sip of her tea before answering her question. "That Lakia isn't her real name. It is Desdemona Krueger. She is living at the Brotherhood boarding house right now." She explained.  
  
Cally couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How do you know all of this?" She asked. "Because I am a mutant. My gift is foresight of what others are going to do in their life." Maharet explained with a smile. "But not all the time do my predictions come true in the way that I predict them. Just like when I foresaw Desdemona leave and join the Brotherhood. I didn't suspect it to be from an incident that almost cost her life." She went on. Cally was amased and yet frightened by Maharet's power.  
  
"What do you mean incident and almost cost her life?" Cally asked. She knew that Cally would stay her best friend from what ever Desdemona did or has done. "She was raped and there should be a mark like a cross etched into her stomache." Cally's face dropped when she heard that.  
  
Cally stood up and a hand clenched into a fist. She was pissed for who ever did that to Desdemona, she will make them pay. No matter how strong or how manipulative he probably is; she will find a way to make them pay for hurting her best friend. She left in search of Desdemona going to check the Brotherhood first.  
  
-----  
  
The other night's activities had wore Isaak out along with Desdemona. Somehow when he scanned the room it wasn't like his shared room with Amara and it surely wasn't like any of the Brotherhood rooms. The room looks like a guys room from what he could tell without snooping. He heard another voice along with Desdemona's out in the other room. They sound like they're having a good time.  
  
He swung his legs over the side off the bed and stretched. _"Finally your up." _Ceres said, setting her fore paws up on the bed and looked at him. He jumped and almost fell off the bed. "Don't do that!" He said with a start. Ceres chuckled and walked out the door; pushing it open farther than it already is.  
  
He got up and walked out to find out what happened the night before. Isaak walked into the kitchen where Desdemona and a huge blond guy was sitting at the table talking. After looking at the guy for a split second. "Whoa dude your horny...uh...I mean you have horns along with other various piercings." Isaak said, getting a better look at the guy. Des laughed and the dude raised a pierced brow at him.  
  
"Never heard that one before. Let me guess you can't remember all that happened last night?" He said. Isaak sat down in between the guy and Des, seeing as it was a round table. He shook his head obviously not a morning person.  
  
"Well after you took me back to the Brotherhood and got some clothes. We took off in your truck just to drive around since I didn't want to be at the boarding house anymore that day. Then after awhile we met up with him and went to the bar FATE. Which of course we didn't drink anything there cuz Jack knows better than that. Then we just came here and stayed the night. By the way he's my brother, Volt." Des said pointing out the quick details of the night before.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Volt. Explains well enough since a lot happened last night and I can't think of all that happened." Isaak said, laying his head on the table. "Not a morning person, huh?" Volt asked. "Well now how'd ya guess that one big guy." He replied being smart about it.  
  
"I don't think you want to mess with a bouncer now, boy." Volt said. "Nope don't wanna do that." He said.

* * *

Hehe more randomness and that will all make sense sometime throughout the fic. 


	8. Finding some answers and maybe more

Yay another update and thanks for the lovely reviews everyone. I own nothing but the idea, cally, Maharet, and Des.

* * *

Once Cally got to the boarding house she didn't really care what they might do to her. She went up the steps and knocked on the door. Todd Tolansky opened the door and looked at Cally, wondering why she was at the Bortherhood house. "I heard Des was here?" She asked him with piercing eyes. Todd backed away from her look.  
  
"Yo, she hasn't been here since early last night. She left with this X- geek, Isaak." He informed her. She gave him a nod of thanks and started to leave. Todd watched her leave to make sure she wasn't going to try anything. Once he couldn't see her anymore, he closed the door and went back to watching tv.  
  
She then decided to take a bus that would take her close enough to Professor Xavier's Institute.  
  
-----  
  
After Isaak ate breakfast and he started to feel a little better around Volt. "I would never have believed that you two are brother and sister." Isaak said, still not really believing it. Volt chuckled. "More actually half-brother and sister. But who really cares." Des stood up and went into the living room. She went and layed down on the couch and turned on the tv.  
  
Ceres got up and moved to the living room too. "There's nothing on." Des annouced as she was flipping through channels. She stopped at a channel. Some romance-type music was playing along with some moaning was involved from the tv. "Whoa I didn't know a body could do that." Des said, while tilting her head. Volt quickly got up and shut the tv off.  
  
Isaak smirked. "Well looks like you're not such a tough guy after all." Volt turned to look at him and gave him a glare. "That was probably the work of an old friend that stayed with me for while. He was known to do these kinds of jokes on people." He said wishing he knew where his friend lives now so he could go pay him a visit.  
  
----- 

After hitching a ride to the Institute, Cally got out and thanked the old man. She went up the gates hoping that she will find answers her to where Des is. She looked around and noticed a intercom, she went over and pressed the button. "I heard that Isaak lives here. Is he hear cuz I need to talk to him." She said over the intercom. After a few moments have passed a voice came on over the otherside.  
  
"Yeah he lives here but he hasn't been back since yesturday." The voice said, most likely belongs to an older guy Cally thought. "Well do you know where he is? This is kind of important that I need to talk to him." She said being impaitent about it. "No, I don't but you can ask the professor about his where abouts are though."He said and soon the gates opened up. Cally started her trek up to the mansion.  
  
Once she reached the front door. She was greeted by a big blue person. Which wasn't a normal thing to see for her and she tried to remain as calm as possible. "Welcome and my name is Hank or you can call me Beast." He said and she immediantly knew it was him that she was talking to.  
  
"I'm Cally. It's nice to meet you." She said in a kind voice. "Well let's go talk to the professor." Hank said and leaded the way. She couldn't believe how big this place was. It was surely easy to get lost in if you weren't use to wandering around the place for a few hours to get to know where everything is.  
  
After walking up a flight of stairs and walking down a long hallway. They stopped at a door which was Xavier's study. Hank knocked and then walked in. Cally followed after him. She noticed a old bald man sitting behind the desk. Seemingly to be going through some bills or letters. He looked up at them and pushed the mail off to the side. He motioned for Cally to sit in a chair.  
  
"What can I do for you?" He asked her as he folded his hands in front of him. "I want to know where Desdemona is." Cally said. Xavier closed his eyes as if in deep thought. "She is with her half-brother and it seems Isaak is with them. But I don't know where they are located excatly though." He said looking at Cally again.  
  
She sighed. Knowing this was a pretty big town to search for them. "Thank you for the little help..umm.." "Professor Charles Xavier." He said. "Thanks professor for the little information." She said as she stood up. Xavier nodded. _"Logan would you come here." _Cally turned and headed towards the door to leave. She stopped when someone entered. "You wanted me for something, Chuck?" He said almost as a growl.  
  
"Logan, would you take miss Cally home? I wouldn't want her to walk all the way back at this time." He said to the feral man. Cally couldn't believe that he came when Xavier didn't call for him. She didn't know what was going on. "Sure thing." Logan turned to face Cally. "Come on kid. Let's get you home." He said and then left. She followed him so she wouldn't get left behind and probably get lost on the way out.  
  
"Don't worry Charles is a good guy." He said to Cally. She looked at him. "Is he a mutant?" She asked cautiously. "Yes he's a telepath and everyone here, including me, is a mutant with their own power." Logan explained in a clear way for her to understand. She was in awe by so many mutants to be there at who all she saw on the way in and out of the place. They soon reached the garage and Logan took the X-van to take Cally home.  
  
--------------  
  
After the whole t.v. incident, Des decided to put some music on. Isaak now sat on the other end of the couch. "Don't you have to get back to the Institute?" Des asked in a snotty tone. Isaak raised a brow at her. "Dude, what is your problem? The Institute is a great place you should ask the prof. if you can join." He suggested. Volt chuckled when he heard that. "She's stubborn. You have to do a lot just to make her do a simple task." He said, sitting down in a chair he brought out from the kitchen.  
  
Des looked appaled at her half-brother and crossed her arms over her chest. "I see how it is. Just go an dsay something that isn't true. Besides I just don't want to join I like the challenge of being apart Brotherhood." She said with a nod. Ceres looked up at Des. _"Why would you go and join them? They're not a good pack of people to hang around with." _She said with surprise and worry.  
  
Volt arched a pierced brow after hearing this. Sure he has made some bad decisions in his life but none as bad as join a gang of hoodlums. "Maybe I should force you to make a right choice by going to this Institute." He said. Des sighed knowing that he would do that since she was not as strong as he seemed to be.  
  
Isaak laughed at her reaction from what Volt said. "That you should do since the Brotherhood is not to be around from what I've heard from the professor." Isaak said with a disappointed smile.  
  
**tired & jaded  
  
this road is unsafe  
  
have you been there  
  
but time is on your side  
  
**When this song came on from the cd that was playing. Isaak was all quiet taking the song in.

**you're too stubborn to wait  
  
are you listening  
  
they want you to know  
  
they want you to stay  
  
but its too much to take  
  
so you're running away  
  
it's more than I can bear  
  
car crash  
  
ending your day  
  
at the side of the road  
  
are you trembling  
  
they'll wake up today  
  
to the papers that say  
  
"oh well" it was too hard to tell  
  
he was swerving they were swerving  
  
much too late  
**  
Once the song ended, Isaak started to freak out. He placed his hands on the sides of his head. His breathing started to increase a little and his body was shaking. Volt and Des looked at him with raised brows. "Are you ok?" Des asked, being a little wary of what's going on. Isaak slid of the couch and onto his knees still keeping his hands in the same position.  
  
Volt got up and went over and knelt on one knee next to him. He could feel heat coming off of Isaak's body which made him back away. "Isaak, what's the matter?" He asked. Isaak's body stopped trembling now. He looked up at Volt with a different look in his eyes. Volt could sense that something has changed inside of him and so could Ceres, too.  
  
"I rememeber everything now. What happened in my past. What happened to my parents and what my tia did to me. Also, my name's not Isaak Mayson it's really Marc Maeson." He said in awe as his past was now being rememebered. Volt, Des nor Ceres could believe what just happened. "Do you think someone blocked those memories from you?" Ceres asked. "Maybe I don't know." He replied.

* * *

Don't own the song, 'Car Crash' from Our Lady Peace. Dun-dun-dun-dun. Thanks A Pyro's Rage for letting me use your char in this fic. Thank you so much for that cuz none of this would have ever happened. _[gives A Pyro's Rage a Pyro plushie along with a lighter] _Also, I'm aware of the fact I didn't let Cally see Ray since it was a loose plot hole that managed to get lost somewhere's but don't worry I'll get those two together along with Marc and Des sometime. Muhahauhahahauhauh! 


	9. And along came Medusa

A/N: This fic was almost proclaimed dead, pushing up daises, dead as a doornail, six feet under, kicked the bucket, dead as a dodo......ok I think you all get the idea now. But luckly a good friend of mine, A Pyro's Rage. Helped me start this chapter out since I was literally freaking out on how to start it and I almost stopped this fic.... well actually for awhile I did but hey I updated FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Discalimer: I own the idea, Des, Cally and Maharet. A Pyro's Rage owns Marc and the people who created The Bouncer owns Volt. Yup I don't own Volt except for what I have done to him. [shifty eyes]

* * *

They were all in shock over what was just revealed. None more so than Marc. It was all coming back to him in a little bits in pieces that he couldn't quite put together to complete the puzzle.  
  
"So you're not sure if you were brain wiped?" said Desdemona with a slight look of concern in her eye. Key word there being 'slight.' She still hasn't completely warmed up to this guy yet.  
  
Marc shook is head. "Yeah...wait no...I..." he stammered a little and held his head then started to wobble. Luckily, Volt caught him before he hit the floor and helped him to sit on the couch. "Thanks...I remember everything. But their just kinda jumbled in there."  
  
"So what is it then were you brainwashed?" Volt asked, raising his pierced brow.  
  
"Kind of." he replied. "I ask Professor Xavier to suppress some of my memories, the more...unpleasant ones at least. He must have set up a trigger to return my memory. I'm fine now."  
  
Ceres sat down in place. _"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It's not good to bottle things up."  
  
_"I love bottled things, sodas, water...umm...genies." Marc said, trying to get off the subject by lightening it up a touch. However, it didn't work and they weren't buying in to it. "Fine...listen, I'm okay. Just think of me as the same person I was before just...with a different name...now let's all just settle down and watch more porn." he added, about to turn on the television but Volt stopped him. "Kidding..."  
  
Des chuckled and then smirked. "Well then at least change the CD before more memories come back and he remembers that he's a duck or something." She said with a content grin. Volt turned off the music.  
  
"Ducks are cool though." Marc replied, acting as if he took offence to that statement. "I mean I love duck tape."  
  
Volt shook his head and sighed. "It's called 'duct tape' Marc...'duct tape'."  
  
Marc crossed his arms over his chest. "Must you and your sister insist on ruining all my fun, Volt?"  
  
"Yes." Des said with a laugh. "That's cold, very cold." Marc said to Des and crossed his arms over his chest. Volt and Ceres both shook their heads. Des raised a brow at him and suddenly got an idea. "How about we go out clubbin'? Since, we're all bored and crap."  
  
Marc shrugged as it was the only good thing to do right now. Not to mention that- "Marc, you don't mind spiders right?" Volt asked, seeing his pet crawling up the back of the couch. Marc froze at that thought. Ceres mentally chuckled at the sight of Marc tensing up and the scent of fear emanating from him also. The tarantula soon made its way up the back of the couch and slowly made its way over towards Marc.  
  
Volt didn't bother messing with the tarantula yet. He wanted to see what Marc would do. Des wasn't as freaked out as Marc but still was though. Since she was more used to seeing them in cages then out and also she liked it better that way. "Um..Marc, you might want to move." Des advised. Marc galnced over his shoulder to his right and noticed a big black spider crawling his way. He jumped up and moved over to the other side of the room.  
  
Volt laughed as he walked over and picked the spider up onto his hand. "Medusa wouldn't harm you." He said with a chuckle. Marc eyed him suspiciously wonder if he was telling the truth or just bluffing to make him think that it was just a _harmless_ spider. "Right and I'm the Pilsbury Doughboy." Marc said, sarcastically.  
  
Volt then decided if Des would still be scared of having a spider on and went to find out. By placing Medusa on her shoulder as she was still laughing at Marc's reaction to notice what Volt was doing. As soon as she noticed Medusa on her shoulder she literally jumped off the couch and magically landed in Marc's arms. With the spider falling onto the couch and Volt laughing at them.  
  
"That was so evil." Des said, giving Volt a glare. He shrugged, picked up Medusa and went to go put her back into his room in the cage.  
  
Marc suddenly felt the urge to kiss Des on those luscious lips of hers. He then mentally slapped himself for thinking like that since she obviously didn't like him. "You can put me down now." Des stated, feeling a little awkward now. He set her down despite what the voices in his head were telling him to do otherwise.  
  
Once Volt made sure that Medusa was securely put back into her cage once again. They all decided to head out over to The Inferno in Marc's truck with Marc driving there.

* * *

Oooh, what's going to happen now at The Inferno? Bad Marc for thinking that way [smacks Marc with a flower pot]....well at least for now anyways. 


	10. At The Inferno: Part Uno

Finally an update! [Dun, dun, dun!] Cuz I knew everyone was done waiting for an update.

* * *

Once at The Inferno, as soon as Des walked inside she was mobbed by Cally with a bear hug. "Hey gurl! Long time no see." She said with a cheerful smile. Des smiled back at her old friend. "Yeah it has Cally. So what's the status with you and Ray?"  
  
"Sure she shoves us out the door telling it was good for us to get out. Now it seems like she is going to ditch us for her friend." Marc whispered to Volt. After mentioning that an idea came to Marc. "We should leave when they go off to talk."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Cally asked with a raised brow. Marc sweat dropped with his hands raised up in front of him in defense. "Uh..nothing. Nothing at all." Marc studdered. Cally shrugged having a slight feeling that they were talking about something.  
  
"Speaking of Ray. There he is now let's get over there so you can talk to him Cally." Des said, spotting him on the otherside of the dance floor sitting alone. Des began to drag Cally by her arm over to where Ray is. "Hey!" She yelled out in protest but it was already too late.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Marc stated with a raised brow. "But hey let's go now." He said as he turned around and started to leave. Volt grabbed the back of Marc's shirt collar and held him there. "We ain't going nowhere." Volt proclaimed with a glare.  
  
"And why not? I don't want to dance and you don't want to dance. That's what makes it so perfect to leave now." Marc expalined. Volt just dragged Marc over to an empty table. "Because we're not leaving Des behind and we're her only ride back." He replied as they sat down.  
  
"Very true but we could always come back in a few hours just to see if she is ready to leave." Volt just shook his head no.  
  
Ray happened to glance over in the direction that the girls were coming from. "Hey." He said as they seated themselves down. "Hi Ray." Cally said, kind of sheepishly.  
  
"Well Ray what are you doing here? I thought that all the people at Xavier's weren't aloud out past curfew?" Des teased with a smirk. Ray gave her a glare while Cally elbowed her in her side.  
  
Just then a short blonde haired girl walked up and wrapped an arm around Ray's shoulder. "Hey c'mon I brought you here to lighten up, Ray-Ray." She said with a bright smile. Cally was getting a little jealous to see this blonde bimbo hanging all over her Ray and Des could see that she was really jealous over this sight.  
  
---To be continued-------------no really it is-----------there's more------- --just not right now

* * *

Short but still an update none-the-less also there is more to come for this between the group of people. Like is Cally going to start a fight with Tabitha? Will Ray and Cally ever going to get together? Also, is Des and Marc ever going to get together and submit to those gosh darn feelings?! Only I shall know these answers and no one else. Muhahahahaha!!!! 


	11. At the Inferno: Part Dos

I won the great onslaught of owning everything in this fic......[hangs head] No I didn't. I only own the idea and my chars; Cally,

Maharet and Des. A Pyro's Rage owns Marc, I just borrowed him for my own enjoyment. Also, I'm sorry for disrespecting Tabitha

she's cool but not how Cally thinks though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I'm not one to dance for hours on end, Tabitha." Ray said, as she started to pull him up by

his arm. Tabitha stopped and looked at him with a raised brow. "Well you said you wanted to

get out and have some fun. So, don't blame me about not having fun now."

Des found this interesting since her friend was on the edge of her seat read to jump at Tabitha.

"Well if you don't want to dance anymore you can just leave then." Tabitha said, making her

way back to the dance floor. Ray sighed a sigh of relief as she left him alone now.

Cally was glad that she was gone finally. "You just met her and already you don't like her.

Why is that? I mean Tabby is wild and all but she still has a nice side too." Ray said, happened

to notice Cally's death glare just as Tabby was swallowed by the crowd of dancing people.

"She just seems like one of those hooker's to me." Cally said with venom in her voice. Des nor

Ray couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. "Wow aren't you little Miss Evil now."

Des teased. Cally immediately blushed for acting like this in front of Ray.

Ray leaned onto the table top so that he was closer to Cally. "Why are you acting so odd all of

a sudden?" He asked. Des was liking her friend squirm from a guy that she has a major crush on.

She started to fidget pondering whether or not to tell him the truth. "Well..um..you-see-I-really-really-like-you."

She said probably as fast as Pietro would have.

Even after meeting Pietro after all those times; Ray still couldn't understand what he said and most

certainly didn't understand what she had said. "What did you even say?" He asked with a raised brow.

Des knew how to decipher Pietro's speedy talk and a smirk crossed her face after a few seconds of

figuring out what Cally had said.

"I'll just go over to where Volt and Marc are now." Des said, getting up to leave. Cally looked at her

with a pleading look for her not to leave. She shrugged the look off and headed back on the other side of the club.

Marc had his head on the table like he was banging his head in frustration on wanting to leave but couldn't.

Volt just sat there with his icy look he uses for when he is at work. "You two are such losers for not going

out there and finding some woman to dance with." Des said as she sat down in between the two.

"I don't dance." Volt stated the fact out in the open like it was nothing to be ashamed of. "Yeah well

somehow that bombshell of a red head saw past all those piercing and asked you to dance....I still have no

idea how you could just shrug off her offer just like that." Marc said, still trying to figure that one out.

Des raised a brow while looking at Volt. Trying to understand her brother is like trying to understand a rubix cube.

It seemed impossible for anyone to understand what Volt was thinking since he kept his emotions hidden quite well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2 is done now. [grins] Just wait until what I have in store for you all in the next chapter.


	12. At The Inferno: Part Tres

Ok you all wanted a long chapter so here it is after a long time procrastinating on typing it up.

* * *

After a few minutes of just sitting around, Des couldn't take it anymore and just got up and danced her way over to the dance floor. Marc acted like he didn't see her get up but his eyes seemed to have caught her movements to the music. His gaze followed her to the dance floor and Volt noticed this in an instant. He gave a glare at Marc and when he turned back around he was face to face with a glaring Volt.  
  
Marc anime sweatdropped. "What did I do now?" He asked, innocently. "You know what you did and you can't fool me." He said with a stern expression. Marc snapped his fingers. "Darn and I'd thought that you'd believe me when I tell you that there are such things as rabid space monkies."  
  
Volt palmed his face in disbelief. "You're a complete idiot if you think anyone would believe that from telling the truth." Marc and him laughed; both knowing that was the truth. That know one would believe him if he made something on the spot to cover up the fact that they would know anyways.  
  
After a few minutes out on the dance floor, Des spotted Cally dancing with Ray. "Hey." She shouted over to them. Cally looked around and spotted the owner of the voice. She waved at Des and pulled Ray with as she walked through the crowd over to Des. "So..what's the four-one-one on you two now?" Des asked with a raised brow.  
  
Ray and Cally blushed at her question. Ray was the first one to speak up though. "We're official." Cally nodded. Des just grinned like a Cheshire cat at the two. "Hey what's that grin for?" Cally asked with a raised brow. "That I was right about you two will hook up sooner or later." She stated with a gratified smile.  
  
Tabitha remembered something about that other girl that was with Cally. She sauntered up to the three on the dance floor take notice that Ray had his arm around Cally's shoulder. She flung her arm around Des's shoulder. "You seem like the person Isaak was talking about. Except that you don't have long black hair and you dress in black." She said, messing with Des's short black hair with blue and purple streaks.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Des asked taking a step back away from Tabitha. "That you are the girl Isaak has the hots for." She said with her mischievious smile. This comment made Des blush slightly but tried not to show it. Obviously, that didn't work as Tabitha noticed it.  
  
"I see that you like him too. You should go drag him out to dance with you." She said, pushing her over to Volt and 'Isaak.'  
  
Volt looked up to see a blonde shoving a struggling Des over to them. Marc looked to see what Volt was looking at but didn't move fast enough and felt a slap go acrossed his back. He knew that only Tabby was the one to do such a thing. "Hey Isa-" "My real names Marc."  
  
This came to a surprise to her not only was he not kidding but she actually believed him too. "Well Marc, I think you and her should dance." Tabby said, lightly pushing Des into him. Volt raised a brow at her spunkiness and out going. They both blushed; except Marc blushed more than Des though.  
  
Des then decided to grab Marc's hand and drag him over to the dance floor. "No! Wait! I don't want to dance!" He protested but it was no use. Volt had to give a little laugh at Marc's protest.  
  
Once out on the dance floor, Des started moving to the beat while Marc just stood there feeling helpless. She stopped and raised a brow at him. "Just let the music take over you body's movements. Catch the beat so that you can start dancing in your own pace." She explained to him on how she dances.  
  
He just simply nodded in agreement knowing what she meant or at least he hoped so. She then started swaying her hips to the beat of a Rob Zombie song that played. Soon she got her whole body into it while Marc just watched her at first then he began to dance along side her. But he was still really stiff at dancing since this is his first time though.  
  
Tabby sat down at the table where Marc was just at with Volt. "So Horns, how's it going?" She asked, trying to make small talk out of the silent giant. Volt looked at her with a raised brow. _"Oh great first Marc and now her with the nick names." _He thought. "Pretty good." He replied to her.  
  
"That's great to hear. So, what's your name? Haven't seen you around here before." "Names Volt and I could say the same thing about you too."  
  
She gave him her trademark smile. "Names Tabitha but you can call me Tabby like all my other friends do. Why aren't you out there dancing? Unless you are afraid to dance." She stated. Volt knew that he was never afraid of anything and this kid was going to show him up for it too. "I'm not afraid I just don't feel like dancing."  
  
Tabby shook her head sadly. "That's what everyone says when they don't dance."  
  
Up on the higher level of the club, unaware of the others below. Someone was watching Des and Marc dance. A smirk crossed the figure's face as he knew it was time for the lecta.  
  
Soon Marc got the idea of dancing down even though he wasn't much used to dancing yet. Des shook her head at him finding it interesting and sad at the same time. "What?" He asked, loud enough for her to hear over the music. "You're still too tense." She replied as the music changed to a more slower beat to the song "This Kiss" by Faith Hill.  
  
Des moved closer to Marc and he move closer to her like all the couples do while going to slow dance together. Marc's throat suddenly started to go dry as he placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced together. He never felt so..so complete before like this was a fairy tale. Like he was the prince charming and she was the beautiful princess, and, soon it would be the happy ending for the both of them.  
  
_**It's the way you love me  
  
It's the feeling like this  
  
It's a centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss...it's criminal..  
  
This kiss, this kiss.  
  
It's the way you love me, baby  
  
It's the way you love me, darlin'**  
_  
As the last verse of the song played, Des and Marc found themselves leaning in to kiss each other. But neither of them stopped from trying to kiss either like it was destined to happen. Just as their faces were an inch apart the lights seemingly went out.  
  
Volt jumped up wondering what was going on and so was everybody else. When the lights came back on Des was nowhere to be found. Marc was looking around frantically as Volt approached him. "What the hell happened?" He asked. "I don't know but Des is gone though." Marc replied with a frightful look in his eyes.

* * *

Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Cliffhanger galore. What ever happened to Des now? That's for me to know and all of you to wait to find out for. I don't own the song that I put in the fic it rightfully belongs to the owner Faith Hill which I say that is the very few country songs that I can stand to listen to. Also, if I put in anymore lyrics in this fic they will be in bold and italics. So no one would get confused. 


	13. The Twins

Time to find out what happened to Des now. I own nothing but the char's; Des, Volt, Tyrece, Vachenzia and Marc...kidding. Marc belongs to A Pyro's Rage not me. Also, I own the idea but no body doesn't have to know that.

* * *

Volt and Marc left the club and headed towards the mansion quickly. Marc thought of nothing else but to find Des and get her back. Volt could sense the determination in Marc. After going through the gate, not literally though, and parked near the entrance. Both Volt and Marc rushed inside to find the professor.

The new recuits and the rest of the X-men that are still hanging around was giving weird looks to Volt. Not normally seeing someone with so many piercings along with horns attached to their head. Volt was used to having people stare at him because of his multiple piercings.

Marc busted the door open to Xavier's study; where he was sitting conveniently behind his desk. Xavier wheeled over to him. "You want me to use Cerebro to find someone, am I right?" He asked. Marc nodded in reply. "Who?" Xavier asked, as he wheeled down to where Cerebro is. Marc and Volt followed. "My sister, Desdemona." Volt replied.

Xavier nodded solemnly in understanding. Once they reached the room, Marc and Volt waited outside as the professor entered Cerebro's room. After waiting a few minutes, the professor came back out with news. "She seems to be at the mall. Which is strange since it is closed at this time of night."

Volt turned and started heading back out to his car that they came in. "Thanks, prof." Marc said and hurried after Volt. Once they hoped in Volt's silver Dodge Viper, they took off towards the mall.

Half way to the mall, Marc spotted Wanda walking down the street on the sidewalk. At a stop light, Marc hopped out and 'kidnapped' Wanda. "What the hell is going on?" She stated, wanting answers now.

"Desdemona's been kidnapped." Volt replied as he continued to drive to the mall. Ok now Wanda wasn't upset from being dragged off the streets by an X-man. She was pissed that he best friend...more like her only friend has been kidnapped.

Once Volt pulled into the empty parking lot of the mall. They all bolted out and headed over to the mall entrance. On the way there, Marc could barely hear like some sort of chanting going on. He was confused as it seemed to be a type of language he hasn't heard before.

After reaching the doors, Wanda used her hex power to rip the doors of their hinges. The chanting got louder for Marc while the others could barely make it out.

A woman went to investigate what the noise was and took notice off the intruders. She kept in the shadows and moved stealthly back to where the chanting is coming from. "Frater nos have intruders." She said with haste.

The room is lit in candle light, casting eerie shadows over everything including Des's unconscious body. He turned to face his sister. "Puteus defungo superstes illic quod vado tracto lemma." He said angerly. She nodded and left as silently as she came.

The three walked into the center of the mall. While keeping a watchful eye out for anyone or anything. "I don't like the looks of this." Marc said. "I'll head upstairs to look around. You two look around down here." Volt said, going to head up the stairs on his left.

"Man this is just like the Scooby Doo gang. You're Fred, I'm Shaggy and she's Daphne." Said Marc as he was having a little fit. Wanda punched Marc in the shoulder. "Hey that was suppose to be a compliment. What you want to be Velma instead?" Volt just shook his head as Marc started running from Wanda's rage.

The woman looked on from her spot on the second floor. Seems as though she only had to worry mainly about the man with the piercings. The other two seem like they would rather take each other down then to find the woman her brother has chosen as lecta.

Once Volt got up the stairs, he started to walk around keeping his gaurd up. He walked past the dark shadows in the corner between a store and a pop machine. She watched him as he past without noticing her. Her hand closed around the handle to her weapon which she drew silently. The outside light that steadily shined into the mall shone off the blade slightly that barely made a diference for anyone to notice.

By this time, Marc managed to run up the stairs on the otherside of the mall with Wanda still close behind. "Ah! I'm sorry for making you angry." He pleaded with her. The slight sound of metal being unsheathed caught his sensitive hearing. He stopped abruptly which caused Wanda to run into him.

Wanda scowled as she got up from falling onto the floor and was ready to give him a hex bolt. "Why in the hell did you stop?" Marc motioned for her to be quiet. He picked up the chanting again and began to follow. Hoping it would lead to where the other sound came from. Wanda followed after him with a raised brow.

She slowly made her way behind Volt with the murshan dagger drawn in hand. She raised the weapon high up in the air so that it would be a quick kill. Volt stopped as the chanting was more clearer to hear now. Just as he was about to enter a suspiciously open thrift store. A sharpe pain struck from behind and he turned around to see who has attacked him.

"Who are you?" He managed to say as he was trying to get the murshan dagger out of the mid of his back. She chuckled, "Why should that concern you now? As you shall be dead within a few moments. The blade that is in your back has been covered with a strong poison."

"Are you sure about that?" Marc asked, as him and Wanda finally showed up to the right area. "I was the one who put the poison on the blade." She stated. "So, who are you?" Wanda asked with venom in her voice.

"Nomen Vachenzia." The woman replied. "Ok Vachenzia now would you move before something bad happens to you." Marc said as he stepped forward towards the entrance of the shop. Wanda moved past the two and over to Volt. She then pulled the murshan dagger out of his back with a couple of tries. Seeing as the blade was completely embedded Volt's back.

Volt grimanced in pain when Wanda was pulling the dagger out. This act of violence towards Volt made Wanda go over the edge more so then Des being kidnapped. She used her power to steady the murshan dagger in the air.

Vachenzia was about to throw some bo shurikens at Marc that she kept hidden amongst her person. Until Wanda forced the murshan dagger at her; making the force of her power drive the blade into her side until it was forced through her body completely and came out on the otherside. Marc looked paled by seeing Wanda's action.

Wanda then drove the blade into the woman's chest at her heart; instantly killing her. Volt's wound already started to heal after Wanda pulled the murshan dagger out. The effects of the poison was still being felt throughout his body though. Marc then quickly ran into the shop and towards the back.

The chanting seemed to be nearing the end but while looking around the backroom, Marc could see nothing. When Wanda and Volt came in back with Marc. Volt immediately took notice of a dim light coming from beneath the far corner of the room.

"Do you two see the light?" He asked. Marc turned to look at him. "You better not be seeing that light at the end of the tunnel, buddy." He said. Volt smacked him acrossed the arm and pointed over to the dim light on the floor. "Oh ok then you're not dying." Marc walked over and kicked the hidden door down. "Honey I'm home." He said.

The man in the ceremonial robes stopped the chant with the dagger in hand that is raised up above Des's chest. "I see that my sister was no match for the likes of you." He said. "Now who in the blue hell are you?" Marc asked as the temperature around him started to rise. "I am Tyrece and you think that you can save her now you are wrong. It's already too late for her; her mind is gone."

Marc walked up to Tyrece and punched him hard in the jaw. Causing him to drop the dagger and fall to the floor. He kipped up and did an upper kick to Marc's lower jaw. He stumbled back a bit, wiping the blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

Volt then ran from the doorway over to Tyrece and rammed him with his shoulder. Knocking him back against a wall. A few candles fell over onto the floor and went out. Marc went over and started a series of high, low and mid punches to him. Taking this time, Volt picked up Des and slowly made his way out of the room. Wanda had walked over and picked up the dagger. She was now holding it over a flame of a candle to get the blade hot.

Tyrece was able to read Marc's movements now and grabbed his fist when he was going to punch him in the jaw again. He smirked as he began to squeeze Marc's fist and twist his arm around at the same time. "You know how a hot blade feels going into the body?" Wanda asked, walking over to them while looking at the ardent blade. Before Tyrece could react she jabbed the heated blade into his shoulder.

Marc pulled free from Tyrece's loosening grip just as he ripped the dagger out. Marc turned his fist into a fiery ball. Wanda backed away towards the door wondering what Marc was planning on doing now. As Tyrece dropped the dagger on the floor and looked back at Marc. He was met with a fiery punch to the face. The blow knocked him out and the fire burned his face serverely.

But the robes started to catch fire as Marc didn't think about that happening. The fire began to spread quiet rapidly. "Run! Run away!" Marc shouted as him and Wanda ran out of the room. They soon caught up with Volt on the lower floor. "What the hell did you do now?" Volt asked, smelling the smoke now.

"He didn't plan that he would catch the guy's clothes on fire." Wanda explained. Volt rolled his eyes. Soon they were out and getting into Volt's car. Volt let Wanda drive seeing as he was suffering by poison. "Maybe you should go to the hospital?" Marc asked as he held onto Des in the back seat.

"A little poison never hurt anyone with a healing factor." Volt said with a smirk as he looked back in the rear view mirror at Marc's expression. "Oh goodie you'll live through almost anything then." Marc said as he looked at Des. She looked so peaceful laying there in his arms like she was sleeping but the only thing was that her breathing was shallow along with her heart beat.

He then noticed that she was not wearing her orginal clothes that she wore earlier. Except she wore a long flowing white skirt, with a red design that held the white fabric in place at her waist. The top fitted perfectly to her breasts and stopped just below them with a red metallic top that showed off her firm stomache. To complete the outfit she was wearing armlets that was also red and held long flowing white fabric just like the skirt.

Marc leaned down and kissed her forehead as they headed to Volt's apartment. Leaving the mall behind them to burn down.

* * *

Holy crap that's the longest chapter I've written for this story. I swear I was on a roll typing it out. Also, I have no idea if that fight scene was worth it cuz I can't do fight scenes for nothing. What Vachenzia and Tyrece said was in Latin and the translations are in order at the bottom.

"Brother, we have intruders."

"Well quit standing there and go deal with them."

"The name's Vachenzia."


	14. The path has been decided

Disclaimer: Sorry, procrastination got the best of me again but at least I updated now. Also, I own nothing but Des, Cally, Maharet, and the idea. Which those two I'll find a way back into this fic again. Marc Maeson is owned by A.p.R. Which I'm borrowing for this fic cuz he said I could.

* * *

Once they made it to Volt's apartment. They headed inside and Marc set Des down on the couch. Wanda helped Volt in and he slumped down on a chair near-by the couch. Marc knelt down next to Des; trying to figure out what to do.

Ceres appeared in Volt's pitch black room, pawed the door open and walked out into the living room. She then walked over to the middle of the room and looked at what everyone was staring at. It was Des but she was motionless; despite the shallow breathing. You could have mistaken her for dead.

Wanda looked at the big cat with such desperation that would be a non-Wanda act to do. "Can't you help out Des?" She asked Ceres with more like a demand kind of tone. Ceres merely walked over to Des and looked her over. _"Yes I believe I know of someone who can help. Don't worry by tomorrow everything shall be fine."_ The black jaguar said before heading back to Volt's room and disappeared for the night.

Volt sighed and grimaced with pain from the effects of the poison from earlier. Somehow he's healing factor wasn't kicking in that much and he didn't constrain his power either. Wanda looked at Volt with the most caring eyes Marc has ever seen before. Which made him start thinking about; what was really going between the two?

Before she could speak, Volt held up a hand as to silence her or to mean that he'll be fine or maybe both. With that settled, except for Des's situation and Volt being poisoned, all was pretty much normal. After a few more minutes of sitting in silence staring at Des's lifeless body, Volt finally spoke up. "We should all get some sleep. Seeing as this has been a long night." He suggested; even though, he wouldn't be moving from the chair at the moment.

Wanda and Marc nodded in agreement. Even though, Marc didn't feel like sleeping until Des woke up from her mishappen slumber. Wanda took off her blood red trench coat and balled it up into a pillow. Before taking a spot on the floor to sleep for the night. Volt tried to get comfortable on the chair which wouldn't allow him to because of his huge size.

He did manage to somehow fall asleep in the chair though. Wanda soon fell asleep after a few more minutes of watching Des. Marc didn't dare move from the spot he has chosen; on the floor, next to the couch, right next to Des's head. The solemn heartbeat from Des was enough to worry and relieve Marc.

He moved himself so that his back was against the couch now. "Des hurry up and come back." He said, stopping himself from saying anymore. That he might regret later. With his hearing focused on Des's breathing and heartbeat. Marc soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep filled with worry and discomfort.

-------

Des felt completely lost within this dark and dreary place. Not knowing where she was or what time of day either. All she knew was the clammy feeling of the darkness that felt eerie as if someone was right next to her. Despite on how far she walked everything still seemed the same in this black void.

Colapsing to the ground, she was about to give up on finding a way to get out of this. A sound startled her out of her thoughts. The faint sound of keys jingling on a key ring seemed to be getting closer to her. Another sound filled the heavy air of darkness which was the sound of howling.

Fear creeped down Des's spine which caused goosebumps to appear acrossed her skin. "Wh-who's there?" She stammered as she got to her feet. She frantically searched around in the darkness which bestowed upon her. A glimmer of light appeared from the north which the sounds were emitting from.

Des was wondering about the strange light but also wanting to run away. She stood in place as an old woman walked up to her holding a lit lantern. Along by her sides where two big dogs that walked towards Des; sniffing the air around her as well.

"You are lost?" The old woman said as if questioning the young woman in front of her. Des nodded meekly while keeping an eye on the dogs. "Don't worry they won't bite."

The light given off by the lantern seemed to make the shadows go wild as if they were actually living. "How do I get out of here?" Des asked the old woman. She then started walking off towards what seemed to be southwest. The dogs followed suite right by the lady's side. "Best follow me. I'll lead you to the right path." She called back to Des, who instantly followed right behind her.

After what it seemed like an eternity, Des decided to ask the old woman something. "I've been meaning to ask you; who you are and what you meant earlier by the 'right path'?" She asked as she kept close to her which made her fell more comfortable then the shadows.

"The darkness was confusing your direction for the way to go back to your body. If I didn't come in time like I did then you'd be lost to the darkness forever. Never to wake in the would you desire to go back to." She explained. While this surprised Des that if this woman never showed up. She could have been engulfed by the darkness forever. That made her shiver just thinking about it. "You still haven't told me who you are though." Des said, wondering who she was now.

"I am Hekate." The woman replied......

-------

Soon Des opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the morning light. She couldn't believe what just happened nor quite remember all of the encounter with an ancient goddess. Except for the darkness part of what she said had given her wonder if that meant how she is now.

Marc woke up with a yawn hoping that Des was out of the coma like trance. He glanced up, as he must have moved during his sleep to the floor, and noticed some movement. He took a double take while blinking a few times to take notice that Des was awake.

Des took notice about the unfamiliar clothes that she wore before jumping when Marc suddenly hugged her. "Des I'm so glad that you're alive." He stated with sheer happiness in his voice. Wanda stirred from the noise that Marc was creating all of a sudden. While Volt woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The poison was gone out of his system by now. He looked over and smiled. "Welcome back, Dizzy." He said as he got up and walked over to her. She suddenly felt like she was away much longer for just one night. But knew that they must have felt like she was never coming back though. Des gave the two guys a smile.

"I'm sorry that I worried you all." She said, sitting up on the couch. "Just don't let anyone kidnap you again." Wanda said, groggily as she had just woken up. Obviously, wanting to sleep in for a change.

Des nodded to what Wanda has said. Before she got a bear hug from Volt. "Ok, ok. You can let go of me now Volt." She said, slightly gasping for air. He let go then Marc hugged her again. Wanda then walked over and shoved Marc off to the side, harshly. Then gave her best friend a hug finally; before going to find something to eat in the kitchen.

Marc looked at Wanda, wondering what her deal was. "Don't worry me and Wanda will go get you some regular clothes soon." Volt said, noticing the discomfort on Des's face. Seeing as she was one to never like wearing skirts of any sort before when she was little. "Thanks bro, you're the best." She then hugged him back.

* * *

A/N: Muahahahahaha!


	15. Kiss the Girl

Disclamier: You know the routine. Me equals Nothing. Except for Des, Volt, and the idea. Borrowed Marc though.

* * *

After taking a shower and getting settled back into regular clothes. Des sat down on the couch next to Marc. Sometime when Des was in the bathroom, Ceres had came back and was now laying down on the living room floor. _"Glad you are well again." _She said to her. 

Marc hugged her for what seemed the hundreth time already. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you again like that." He said, determinedly. Des pulled away from him. "Jeez, I get it so stop."

Volt chuckled at his sister's attitude. Reminding it of his own when he gets a temper. Except that his was way more worse though. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the mansion?" Wanda asked Marc, appearing next to Volt in the doorway.

Marc sighed, knowing she was right but he didn't want to leave though. Most likely he'll be in trouble by the adults when he gets back. And that's NOT a good thing with Logan. Meaning extra Danger Room sessions and not going anywhere except out for school.

"Now why did you have to bring that up?! I was happy without doing the DR sessions." He said as he hung his head. Everyone gave him questionable looks as to what he meant by that. "Well it can't be that bad." Volt suggested knowing he's been through worse then what Marc makes DR sound like.

"You have no idea how a Danger Room session is like. Especially, when mine have to deal with my powers." He then shuddered. Obviously, remembering his first session and how horrible it had went.

"Well I'll take you home later if you don't mind." Volt offered. Seeing Marc nodding in approval, Wanda and him turned around to start leaving. "And where are you two going?" Marc asked in a fatherly tone, joking around of course.

"He's just going to take me back to the boarding house." Wanda stated, giving him a glare. Which caused a slight shiver to go down his spine. "Jeez, you didn't have to be mean about it. I was just asking that's all."

Des and Ceres chuckled at the way Marc was acting. Volt smirked then it turned into a look that Marc didn't ever want to see again. Like silently telling him if he tried to do anything with Des. That he'd kill him before she has a chance to even try to do so.

Once they left, Marc streched and reached acrossed to the table. Picking up the remote to the tv and turned it on. While he flipped threw channels, Des got up and headed to Volt's room to let her pet snake out. Coming back into the living room with Morbid around her shoulders, she sat back down petting it.

Out of the corner of Marc's eye. He could see the serpent flicker it's tongue out at him. Sensing his very warm body heat, he slowly slithered away from Des's shoulders over towards Marc. "Hey now. That's not cool." Marc said, moving over to one side. Des chuckled as she moved the snake off of her shoulders to her lap now.

"It's not like he'll bite." She said as Marc finally stopped channel surfing and had it on Cartoon Network with The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy on. He just shook his head not liking that comment even though he knew that the serpent would never harm him.

"Fine I'll go put Morbid back if you don't like him being out. I'll just go get Medusa instead." Marc's eyes went wide at the mention of that name. "No, anything but that." He pleaded with her. She stopped at the entrance of Volt's room. She raised a brow, not liking the idea to touch the black tarantula.

"Like I'd really do something like that." She stated, heading in her brother's room and set the boa back in his aquarium tank. She then went to sit back down on the couch again. "Well that's a relief then." He said with a sigh. Ceres chuckled at his responce. _"Seems as though you are afraid of something that can be afraid of you." _

"So, that can't be helped. Besides go back to the jungle where you belong for awhile." Marc said, stating her to leave them alone. The black jaguar yawned while streching to get up off the floor. She looked at him before actually speaking directly to him so that Des couldn't hear telepathically anyways.

_"Looks like you can't wait to be **alone** with her. Except you do know what Volt is going to do to you if he finds out anything. Also, I am starting to get hungry and a nice capybara is starting to sound good right about now." _She basically stated to him. Her senses, as keen as they were, was picking up his hidden emotions.

Well that didn't scare Marc that much, except for the Volt part. The big cat seemed pretty cool about the way he felt about Des. Which brought up his confindence as she left to Volt's room and disappeared into the shadows. "Well that was strange." Commented Des on how silently Ceres agreed to go away as Marc stated her to do.

Soon the show was over with and they had sat in silence threw the half an hour of it. "Ok the silence is killing me here." Marc yelled dramatically. Des slightly laughed at his out burst but couldn't blame him though. X-man or not he seemed pretty cool to be around. At least he did livin' the mood a little she had to admit.

"You are one of the weirdest people I have ever met in my life." Des stated while shaking her head. Marc stood up and bowed. "Why thank you. You're so kind when you want to be." He said and bowed a few more times. The last bow he did though, he ended up leaning to far forward and smacking his head against the table. She flinched when he did that.

Reminding her of the part in Ace Venture: Pet Detective, when Ace smacks his head against the bench in the Mental Institute. "Are you ok?" She managed ot get out with a slight laugh. Seeing as he didn't move from that spot. He suddenly jumped up like he was fine, slight headache but nothing more.

"Just peachy." He replied, turned to the side and fell like a cartoon character would onto his back. Des got off the couch and knelt down beside him. "You're weird and I like that." She said with a smile. With a double take, Marc still couldn't believe that she actually smiled at him.

He sat up into a sitting position and said with a pleased expression, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm. Seeing as I got you to smile." She rolled her eyes at him and punched his arm.

"Ow that hurt." He said, rubbing the area where she hit. "Wuss." She muttered under her breathe and Marc heard it. He lowered his head and slumped his shoulders. Begining to look all pathetic just over one word.

"Would kissing me make you feel better?" Des asked him, hating how pathetic he looked. Even worse then Pietro getting the cold shoulder. She didn't know why she said that and wished she didn't in the first place. But then started to wish she had sooner for some odd reason. Marc felt like dying right then and there. He was so shocked that he was utterly speechless. His mind kept telling him to speak but no words would form in his mouth.

He looked at her and nodded in a yes fashion. He leaned forward and finally kissed those luscious lips of hers. After a few moments of hesitation, Des kissed him back. He moved her onto his lap as they kissed. Resting his hands on her hips as she slipped her arms around his neck. The moment was a perfect Kodak moment until Marc had a sudden feeling that they were being watched.

After hearing someone cough to tell them that they weren't alone. Marc cursed that his hearing betrayed him from any signs of warning. _"Oh shit."_ Des thought, not liking on what was going to happen. They both stopped and very slowly turned their heads over towards the doorway to see Volt standing there. Not a happy look on his face either more of a disappointed look towards the two.

Des got up off of Marc's lap and sat back on the couch. While he stayed where he was on the floor. "Both of you out to the car. I'm taking you home now, Marc." He stated. Des quickly obeyed his order and left.

Marc got up and started making his way to head out. Volt placed a hand on his shoulder while he passed. Making him stop dead in his tracks. "That's the first time in a long time that I've seen her happy. " Volt commented with a smile. Marc was relieved to a certain point about that.

"If she wants to go out with you then I'm not going to stop it from happening. Except, if I find out that you mistreated her or break her heart. Then you won't be so lucky." He warned him with vast seriousness. Marc nodded in agreement. "Of course, I won't do such a thing towards her." He said with a smile of his own.

With that all settled, they headed out to Volt's car.

* * *

A/N: Eh, seems kind of boring. But, hey, at least Marc and Des FINALLY kissed. Booya! 


	16. Unnamed chapter for now

Disclaimer: I own the idea and various chars in this fic. Like Des, Volt and Cally. Borrowed one and found out I had Des and Marc kiss once before then from last chapter. I feel ashamed that I was suppose to remember that. -cries- But that was before they are who they are now. -smiles- So, actually they got to kiss twice but last time was when they were _alone_. -wink-wink-

* * *

Once they got to the mansion and Volt parked in the driveway. After being let in by Ororo at the front gate. 

Out in front, Sam is playing frisbee with Rahne in her wolf form. Bobby and Jubilee are sitting on the fountain, scheming against the others. A few others were gathered around talking as Volt and the other two noticed.

All the new recruits and X-men stopped what they were doing and watched as Volt's silver Dodge Viper rolled into the driveway and parked. "Who could that be?" Bobby wondered out loud. "I don't know. Let's go check." Jubes said, grabbing Bobby's arm and headed over.

Marc sighed at the forming crowd. Rahne transformed back into her humaniod form as she came over. Volt decided to get out first. Making everyone who saw him the other night feel relieved but the others were kind of iffy about him.

All those piercings he had, including the horns, make him seem like a bad guy to the ones who are first seeing him now. "What ye be doin' 'ere?" Rahne asked him in her Scottish accent. "Just bringing Marc home and also I'd like to talk with the professor."

Volt headed inside the mansion just as Marc climbed out of the car. Bobby soon pelted him with a snowball, which he created, such as he was an open target. "Dude, that was not funny." Marc stated as the snow melted off of him rather quickly. "Oh c'mon you would have chased him down by now." Jubilee said, wondering why the sudden change.

Tabby, Ray and Cally walked out of the mansion. Tabby had been talking about Volt on how weird and how hot he seemed with all those piercings. "Must you talk about every guy who you think is hot? What am I saying? You do think every guy is hot." Cally said with a sigh.

Ray put an arm around Cally's shoulder as they headed down the stairs. "Glad to see you back again." He said, now noticing Marc. "Yeah same to you man. Except..." He trailed off, wondering if he should tell them about his newly discovered memories from his past.

Jean seemed to have caught something in his mind which made her wonder what had happened over the past few days that he was gone. "Everything alright?" She asked, concerned for him. He nodded just as Des climbed out of the car. Seeing as it was boring just sitting there and waiting for Volt to come back.

Cally ran over and hugged her. "Who's she?" Tabby asked, not quite remembering her from first being called Lakia. Seeing as she dressed differently then from now. "This is...was Lakia but her real name is Desdemona though." Cally stated to the others. Who all seemed to have confused looks besides her and Marc.

"Aye and 'ow did she suddenly figure that out?" Rahne asked, curiously. Scott crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer. Figuring that she was the new recruit for the Brotherhood that they were talking about. "I'm not sure about that." Cally said, shaking her head.

Everyone was suddenly staring at Des for an answer. Paranoia started setting in by the constant staring and she wanted to run away. But she didn't move though and reluctantly decided to tell them what she knew.

"Actually, it was like my memories from the past decided to let me know who I am. It was exactly like waking up one day and it was a new me." She stated, not really knowing how to explain it. Basically, it was trying to explain something that was really unexplainable which indeed is very hard to explain to someone.

"Well that is odd to hear." Ray said with a raised brow while others nodded in agreement. Bobby went over and slung an arm around Marc's shoulder. "So, what about you? Did you get hit in the head by that huge dude for trying to get to her and that made you..well different?" He asked in a joking way.

"No, Volt didn't do anything. It was a song that brought my memories back." He stated, much relieved that her half-brother did nothing to him. Which if he did then it would have been very bad. "Freaky like Twilight Zone freaky." Jubilee said about both of them.

"So, what's your name if it isn't Isaak anymore?" Scott asked, looking over at Marc through his ruby quartz glasses. "Marc Maseon." He replied, as he started walking up to the main doors. Wanting to take a shower and change before having to deal with Logan and the other adults.

* * *

A/N: Yay I know how to do a Scottish accent..well kind of. Read and review which then it will make me incredibly happy. -smiles brightly- 


	17. REVENGE of the little people part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own what ever I put in here, except for Des. Sorry that everything might seem jumpy but I had to do it. -grins- Also, with any plot holes...they're just loose and can be lost seeing as they aren't that important anyways. -shifty eyes-

* * *

"Hey that's not cool." Bobby whined. Ray, Cally and him had managed to get Des to play Halo with them. Bobby and Ray were on a team and the girls were on another. She had obviously killed him off again. Ray started laughing as Des had a smirk, purposly making Bobby the main target. 

While Ray was distracted, Cally had managed to find his player and killed him off rather quickly. "Aww man." He shot his girlfriend a look. Figuring out that she was the one who did that. She chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"This is fun. Even though, it's my first time playing." Stated Des with an evil grin. Bobby threw his controller off to the side. "I give up. Just no more, no more I can't handle all the defeats." He gets up and starts walking out of the rec room.

"Hey wait a minute Bobby. I don't want to be stuck playing two against one." Ray stated after him. "Good day." Bobby said, not stopping.

"We can switch partners." Cally suggested to him. Not wanting him to act like a sore loser just of dying from a newbie a couple of times. "I said 'Good day.'" He stated just as he left the room.

Des set her controller off to the side and streched her arms over her head. "Well that was fun." She said as Ray turned off the Xbox and started flipping through channels on the tv.

-------

Marc layed down on his bed after that refreshing shower and putting on clean clothes. Hearing Jamie and a few others out in the hall. Obviously, the older kids wouldn't let Jamie do anything with them he took note by the sounds of it.

He never felt so glad to be home. He soon started to sort through his new found memories. Starting from the car crash, going to his parents funeral, and his aunt kicking him out. Up to living on the streets then changing to Isaak Mayson and to the present.

A knock on the door startled Marc out of his thoughts. "Come in." He informed who ever it was, as he sat up on the bed. Ororo opened the door and walked in. "I don't have to say that you're in trouble for staying away without notifying anyone of us." She said.

Marc laughed, "But you just did, even though I already knew that." She chuckled seeing as that is true.

"Now go talk to the professor soon, ok?" Marc nodded, signalling her that she can leave.

A few minutes later, he decided to go talk to the professor. As he headed down a hallway to the professor's study. Jamie suddenly ran into Marc; knocking both of them down and causing Jamie to create three copies of himself.

They helped himself and Marc up before reuniting with the real Jamie. "Sorry about that." He said then headed off to his destination. Marc shook his head at the runt before coming upon the study's door.

Just as he was about to knock when the door suddenly opened to reveil Volt. They just kind of started at each other for a few seconds; before Volt was the first to move and he headed towards the stairs. Marc then entered the study and closed the door behind him.

------

Ray and Cally moved to the couch, his arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head against his chest, after he put on a movie. Des sat on the floor and leaned against the front of the couch. They're watching The Crow with Brandon Lee as the lead.

"That would be harsh to do to someone." Ray commented just as the scene, with T-Bird going off the docks as the car explodes, is shown. Eric Draven started placing flammable liquid on the ground, lit a zippo, and threw it on the ground catching the liquid on fire. Which resulted in creating a crow symbol before he walked away. "That's awesome." Cally stated to the fiery symbol. Des nodded in agreement with her friend.

--------

In the kitchen, Jamie and Sam were literally cooking up distaster. As they were making brownies for the others. Especially, Jubes and Bobby, who pulled their own tricks on them earlier that morning. First, switching Sam's shampoo with relish and his conditioner with honey. Which didn't go over to well while he took his morning shower.

Jamie was a little less cruel without switching personal products with edible ones. They tricked him by switching his mid-morning snack; which consisted of milk and cookies. With Kitty's cookies that she baked the other day and soy milk.

So, to get back at them. Sam came up with the idea of baking those two some 'special' brownies. After he told his plan to Jamie, he was all go with it. Loving the sweet revenge they got cooking up.

Volt walked into the kitchen as he planned to stay awhile here to check things out on how Xavier ran the place. He noticed the huge mess of baking ingrediants sprawled out on the countertop and the table. "What are you two up to?" He asked, noticing Sam putting a baking pan in the oven.

"Just baking a small batch of brownies." Jamie replied, innocently. As he and Sam began cleaning up the kitchen. Volt pitched in and helped the boys out by volunteering to wash the dishes.

"Well I'd like to try one if you don't mind." He said, getting the water ready and adding a little bit of dish soap. Sam looked up at him like he was crazy before telling him his plan.

"Ah don't think you should. Seeing as it's pay back for what Bobby and Jubilee did to us." He stated, while putting the unused ingrediants away where they belonged. Jamie started cleaning up the mess on the table now.

"I get it now." Volt said with a chuckle. The boys then hurried up with the cleaning before any other adults noticed the mess. Volt just went normal pace as he now started drying the dishes which Jamie helped put away in the proper cabnets and drawers.

"So, you going to tell anyone else not to eat them?" He asked with a raised brow. Wondering how many they will ensnare with their devious plot. "Nope. Besides they think we couldn't do anything like this anyways. Especially, Jamie seeing as he is the youngest here." Sam said, sitting down on a chair at the table. Jamie and Volt followed suite.

"Good going you two. I'll keep my mouth shut about this. But just one more question: what did you use for a 'secret' ingrediant?" He asked the two.

* * *

A/N: Muahahahaahah! Cliffhanger! Also, The Crow is an **awesome** movie. I just feel sorry for what happened to Brandon Lee while filming it though. R.I.P Brandon Lee. 


	18. REVENGE of the little people part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Des, Volt, Cally and the simple idea of it all.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Sam took out the brownies and placed them on a cooling rack. Soon his plan will be completed when people started eating the chocolatey goodness of homemade brownies. Even Volt found it intriguing for what they have mixed into the ingrideants. 

"So, when do you think that we should let them eat the brownies?" Jaime asked.

"Probably after supper then that way we'll get everyone at the same time." Sam replied with a nod. Volt chuckled wanting to see this now. "Just make sure no body trys to eat one before hand though."

"Don't worry about that." Jamie said as if he had already thought up the plan to hide them till supper time. Volt nodded then headed to the rec/living room area where Des, Cally and Ray were at.

He noticed right away which movie they were watching. Sitting down on the chair near the couch, he joined them.

Marc just came out of the study from speaking with the professor. Not all the punishments he had recieved sounded _too _bad. Except for the extra DR sessions with Logan for a month. He shuddered at the thought as he went to the living room.

He wasn't to fond of the blood and gore that movies portrayed. But he went and sat down next to Des anyways. "How can you stand to watch this kind fo stuff?" He asked a little queasy from the sight. Just as Top Dollar embeds the sword into Eric's back. As they are fighting the finally battle on the rooftop to the church.

"We just can." Volt replied, non-chalantly. He sighed wondering why he even bothered asking that kind of question.

Despite the blood and the people dying, Marc found this movie to be actually pretty good. Even though, he did appear at the end of it.

Tabby walked by and took notice that everyone was very engrossed in what they were watching. Seeing this as an opportunity to cause trouble. She created several small boom balls, had her back against the wall and started randomly throwing them into the room.

She chuckled as two of them went off and everyone was causing a commotion. The rest followed suite to the first couple.

"TABITHA!" Ray bellowed, knowing who the culprit is. Small currents of electricity started to build up around his fists. Tabby quickly walked off in the other direction acting as if she was innocent the whole time.

Scott took notice at this, seeing as Tabby passed by him, and along with the yelling. He decided to talk to her later as he was suppose to meet out back with a few others to play mutantball a.k.a. baseball with them as the umpire.

"Whoa dude, chill out. Just be glad they weren't big explosive bombs." Marc said, getting over the near heart attack he almost had. Seeing as that didn't work, Cally just randomly gave him a passionate kiss. Which made him go from berserker rage to normal again in a millisecond.

Marc envied that and gave Des the sad puppy dog look. She just gave him a glare which made him back off until later. "Well that was sure surprising." Volt finally said about what just happened. He was just a little scared, even though, he does work as a bouncer.

Ray was still shocked after that kiss, not really been kissed like that before. "Wow." He mouthed after a few seconds passed. "You gotta do that more often Cally." He said with a grin before giving her a hug.

"Well at least Berserker didn't break lose and you just stopped it from happening too." Marc nodded towards Cally with a smile. "T'was nothing that I couldn't handle. Besides I could take out Berserker anyday." She winked at Ray after mentioning that. Which caused him to blush and the others to laugh.

Soon Ororo called out to everyone that supper was ready. Everyone then started heading towards the main dining room where there's a huge table to sit every member of the house and possibly more. Volt and Des had to follow the others to know where they were going.

They both were in awe of the room size and the huge table as well. Basically, those two couldn't believe everything about this mansion and what it had in store. Everyone sat down where ever they wanted to and Xavier sat at the head of the table.

The food was already placed along the center of the table and plates and silverware was set out as well. Everyone acted as they didn't eat for a long time as they were putting food on their plates. Seems as that's what you get for housing a bunch of teens that happen to be mutants.

After a somewhat peaceful meal, Sam and Jaime hurried off to get the dessert that they had prepared.

"I'm glad that Kitty didn't make anything for dessert." Bobby whispered to Kurt, who was sitting on his right. "Ja, that vould be horrible." He said with a nod.

"What are you two talking about?" Des asked with a raised brow. Over hearing and wondering what they were talking about. Marc whispered in her ear about Kitty's wonderful cooking abilities and how she makes anyone and everyone try what ever she makes. That didn't go over to well with Des as she started turning a slight shade of green.

She sipped at the glass of water, sitting in front of her, to relieve the sick queasy feeling. Everyone could relate to the way Des was looking; except for Kitty.

"Miss Krueger, you are welcome to stay here if you like." Xavier said, striking a conversation with the young mutant. Des looked over at him as if she was never mentioned like a young adult before. Which caused him to chuckle.

"I see you don't like people speaking formal with you or never had that kind of experience before." She nodded in agreement with the professor.

"Yeah never had someone call me 'Miss' before. As for the offer I'm not enthusiastic about living this kind of lifestyle." The professor nodded in understanding as she spoke her mind.

A few minutes later, Jaime and Sam returned with a couple of plates stacked with the 'special' brownies. "Wow at least these look delicious." Ray said and Kitty gave him a look. Knowing all too well what he meant by that.

Within at least five to ten minutes all the brownies were gone. The only ones who didn't eat any brownies were Sam, Jaime, and Volt. Saying that they were too full from supper that they didn't have any room for dessert.

"Hey Sam, do we have anymore of that 'special' ingrideant?" Jaime asked, while looking over at Sam. Now everyone but Volt had confused looks. Even the professor and Jean.

"Vhat special ingrideant are you talking about?" Kurt dared asked. Sam held the smirk back as he pulled a small box out of his jean pocket and set it on the table for everyone could see.

"Chocolate exlax." He said with a evil smirk. Logan stared in amasement on how well those two managed to trick everyone. Figuring that Volt must have helped them out or something.

"You two are very clever setting us up like that." Said Logan while shaking his head in disbeilef. As he was out smarted by two kids. Hell everyone was out smarted by them except for Volt though. He was in on the plan.

Some of the people to first wolf down their brownies started to feel the effect of the exlax now. They rushed off to the nearest bathroom they could find. Soon, followed by the rest along with Xavier wheeling as fast as he could. Volt, Sam and Jaime started cracking up. Seeing as this was one of the funniest things to see happen to a large group of people.

* * *

A/N: I dare anyone to do that with a large group of people. -grins evily- If someone does do that then you gotta tell me how it went. -lol- 


	19. Devil hidden in the Dark

Disclaimer: Well shoot I own nothing. Except for Des, Cally, and the plot idea.

* * *

Marc flopped onto his bed, not bothering to take off his X-men uniform, as it was the final day of groundation. Also, he has just got done with a DR session with Logan. Luckly, he set his backpack next to the bed so he didn't have get up. He pulled it up onto the bed by the handle. 

Opening it up and sorting threw books, notebooks and what ever else he had in there. Just to fish out all of his homework.

After twenty minutes of working, he got fed up with it. Seeing as it was getting boring and he was tired. Not to mention that his mind was wandering to a certain dark-haired girl with sea green eyes. He decided to go see what she's been up to...at least to find her anyways. Seeing as she hasn't been going to school like the rest of the Brotherhood have.

He then headed downstairs with keys in hand, after he took a shower and changed clothes of course. "Hey where are you, like, going?" Kitty asked as he passed by.

"It's Friday night, I'm free and I feel like going out." He stated as he went out the front entrance. Towards the garage, hopped in his truck and took off.

First stop would be at Cally's house. Remembering where she lived from dropping Ray off a couple of times. He walked up to the door, after parking in the driveway, and rang the doorbell. "Hold on I'm coming." He heard an older woman say from somewhere's near the back of the house.

Soon the door opened to reviel a woman to be about mid-twenties to early thirties with shoulder lenght brown hair, wearing what seemed to be a dark navy blue business suit minus the high heels. "May I help you?" She asked, rather politely.

"Yeah I was hoping I could talk to Cally," replied Marc with hopeful attentions that she was home.

"She left about an hour and a half ago. Saying she was going to go to a friend's house then going to The Inferno to meet up with a few others to hang out." Mrs. Wolf said to the young man. He nodded, said thanks, got back into his truck and headed to the boarding house next.

Once there he didn't quite get a warm welcoming he was hoping for. Pietro slammed the door in his face after opening it to see who it is. Before he could ask Lance when he opened the door. Toad accidently slimed him from trying to get Lance. Then, low and behold, after getting the slim off and stepping into the house. Fred goes and throws a chair in his direction.

Quickly jumping off to the side along with Lance, both nearly getting hit by the flying furniture, as Fred claimed he was trying to hit Pietro who was standing there a millisecond ago.

"Well that's a nice way to welcome someone into the house." Marc said with a raised brow. As he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Now what do you want?" Lance asked, before flopping down on the couch. "Er, just wondering if Des and Cally were here?" "Nope just missed them."

Well now Marc was getting upset with the running around. He should have went with his first instinct to just go to the boarding house first. "Well thanks anyway." He said. Lance waved his hand as to dismiss him. While Pietro ran over to Marc, placed an arm around his shoulder and hurried him to the door.

"That's-great-that-you-are-leaving." The speed demon quickly said while leading him to the door. "Oh-and-by-the-way. DON'T-EVER-COME-BACK-X-GEEK." He yelled as he slammed the door behind Marc.

Marc flinched when the door was slammed shut. "Wow looks like someone has PMS." He said, getting into his truck.

At The Inferno, Marc didn't see those two girls out amongst the large group of people who wanted inside the club. What he'd do to find or even talk to Des was beyond anything he would have ever imagined. As he waited in line to get inside. He focused his hearing to find out if they were inside now. Despite all the noise from music, laughing and all the talking. He pinpointed Cally's voice first then Des's a few seconds later.

Glad to not to be running around Bayville to find either one of them, he paid and headed inside.

Looking around on the dance floor for either sign of the girls. Too many people to focus on where they would be. He went to the loft area to scan around the room for anyone of them.

The sky searching didn't go to well after just seeing the tops of a bunch of people's heads. Most of the people here already he knew from school and the others he guessed were from the other side of town.

After dismissing a couple of girls who wanted to dance with him. He sat down and waited to see if he could spot anyone of the of the girls. Knowing that if he found one that he was surely to find the other. Marc was startled by Ray coming up behind him and shook his shoulders to get his attention. He jumped up and was ready to throw a punch, until he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the blonde with orange bangs. "Just hanging out with Cally." Ray replied, nonchantly with a shrug. "What about you?"

Heisitation caught Marc off gaurd on answering. Ray patted him on the back. "You're looking for a certain someone I presume." He said with a smirk. "They're both down on the dance floor right now."

That got Marc to peer over the side of the railing, to try and spot Des. Nope couldn't spot her because of the large crowd. He silently cursed under his breath from the large mass of bodies. Ray kind of laughed at his friend's antics.

"You are totally in love with her and you can't deny it." He said with a smile. Marc hung his head in defeat knowing it was true. He sighed and sat down on a chair. Ray sat down, acrossed the table, from him.

Soon the girls walked up the steps and Cally went and sat down on Ray's lap. Cally's wearing a blue tube top with a shooting star design on the front, low cut jeans and black stiletto boots. Along with light make-up that wasn't over done. 'Well she certainly knows how to dress-up before going out,' thought Marc with wandering eyes. If she was this dressed-up. Did he dare think about what Des might be wearing?

Let's just say he seemed to go into a trance with all the possibilites. Cally laughed at Marc seeing as he was starting to drool a little. Ray decided to give him a little zap to wake him up from LaLa land. Which caused Marc to jump and glare over at him. "What? Oh by the way, look who's behind you." Ray said with a sly grin.

With a raised brow he turned around to look. There was Des, looking back at him with crossed arms. Her hair is much shorter now, like Wanda's in a way but, with blue and purple streaks. No hint of make-up whatsoever. Wearing a dark blue halter top, black knee lenght skirt and knee lenght dress boots.

Marc's went wide at the sight and made him absolutely speechless. "He approves of your styling skills Cally." Ray said, trying not to have the urge to zap him out of it. Cally giggled at the sight and Des shook her head.

Cally glanced at the watch on her wrist for the time. "I have to get going. My mom didn't want me to stay out too late because she has something planned for us tomorrow." She said, getting up. Ray stood up beside her. "I'll walk you home then head back to the mansion. Seeing as these two need time with each other."

Cally nodded and they started heading out. Des went and sat in the unoccupied chair that Ray was sitting on. She ignored Marc's wandering eyes while crossing her legs and looking down below. Marc was thinking of what to say to her but his mouth wouldn't cooperate though. Just randomly, he slapped himself. "Ahem. Would you like to dance?" He said, acting like nothing had happened.

Except that Des caught the nervousness in his voice and noticed him slap himself. "Ok." She replied with a skeptical look. Figuring that he was an idiot right now and... well she didn't like it that much. They then headed down the stairs with Des in the lead and Marc following her. With the ocassional glance at her ass.

"So, why weren't you in school for the past few weeks?" He decided to ask her. "I was sick that's why I wasn't there but now I'm better." She replied as they started heading over to the dance floor.

On their way over, Des noticed someone that seemed awefully familiar to her. He saw her amidst the crowd and quickly headed towards the backdoor. She quickly followed after leaving Marc to wonder what was going on. He then noticed that guy dressed in black head towards the backdoor.

Marc tried keeping up Des through the wild movement of bodies. Ending up getting smacked in the face by a few flailing arms on the way through. That kind of slowed him down and Des closed in on the guy in black. By this time he wished that he was Des's height to slip through the crowd.

The guy made it to the door and went outside into the alleyway. Des had to shove through a few people to make it out a few minutes after him. "You shouldn't have followed me." He stated as he had his back to her. Des didn't care as she walked up next to him. "I thought you were dead."

"I was.... it's hard to explain how I'm alive again." He said, turning to face her. His bright ocean blue eyes fixed on her sea green eyes. His jet black hair is pulled back into a small ponytail that showed a hideous scar on the right side of his head. It ran from his right eyebrow to somewhere's ontop of his head. He is wearing a black trench coat along with a black t-shirt, jeans and boots.

"Des, what's going on?" Marc asked as he finally made it out the backdoor. Des and the new guy turn around to face him. "He's my other brother, Delano." She stated with a smile. Not caring how he came back from the dead.

Delano turned to her with a serious expression. "I came to warn you to hide and our-" He trailed off as he heard a sharp, high pitched whistling sound. He covered his ears which made Marc wonder what was going on. Seeing as he couldn't hear anything but the music, them and the people back inside. Des backed away from him as he dropped down to his knees. Delano looked up at them with a vicious, feral look of a wild animal. He then transformed into a white wolf and jumped at his baby sister. That scar was still there in the same area as in his humaniod form.

Clipping her right shoulder with his claws before Marc jumped in and pulled Des aside. The wolf growled lowly as he bared his fangs at them. "Well this is a nice family reunion." Marc said as he moved them out of the way of another attack. Delano leaped at them again which they moved. He then quickly jumped off the side of the building at them.

Marc whipped his arm out, bashing it acrossed the side of Delano's head. He fell down and slowly got up right away. "Persistent, isn't he?" Marc then tackled the wolf and pinning him down. Delano struggled against him and was snapping his jaw at him as well. Marc just made sure that there was no way he could clamp his jaws around any part of his body. He finally wiggled out of Marc's grasp and started circling them.

"I really don't want to hurt you but if I have to I will." Marc stated as his fist went ablaze. The fire didn't seem to scare him off. Delano then went to strike at Des but backed off. As if something or someone was telling him to back off now. He then ran off but without giving them a final glare.

"Huh? That was weird." Marc said as the flame disappeared. He then turned around and noticed Des holding her injuried shoulder. Blood had already covered her right side and all over her left hand; as it dripped profusely from the wound to the ground. "Aw, shit." He said before picking her up. "What ever you don't fall asleep." He informed her as they headed towards his truck. Knowing he had to get her back to the mansion to see Hank.

* * *

A/N: Hehe another and final char I'm gonna be adding now. Which I do own Delano. Hmmm...if Delano can transform and so can Des. Does that mean Volt can as well? Ooo, ponder that question now. Hehe. Cuz I'm not telling. Also, what was Delano trying to warn Des about? Hmmm.... Also, how was this little fight scene? 


	20. Des is alive!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, Des, Volt, Delano, Cally and Maharet (who seems to be unused anymore) and borrowed Marc. So, if you can't understand that concept then too bad.

* * *

The next morning, Des woke up in the medical lab of the mansion. Her shoulder stitched and bandaged. The effects of the vast amount of blood taken toll. She looked around the room with slightly blurred vision. Nothing out of the ordinary, besides the monitors and IVs hooked up to her. 

It seems as though she was wearing her blood stained clothes, which was a relief for her. Not wanting to be in one of those hospital gowns. The thought made her cringe but then tried to remember all that happened the night before. It seemed as though she was drugged or was too out of it to even remember. That was just great seeing as she couldn't even remember where she was.

She went to sit up on the bed but her whole body felt like a flimsy dead weight. That wound up not being the best idea for right now and she just stayed lying down. She was about to go back to sleep until a noise startled her back awake.

A huge blue furry humanoid creature walked into the room. Des thought she was seeing things from the vast amount of loss blood she lost the night before. But remembered that it was only Mr. McCoy that was the blue creature. "Ah, glad to see that you are awake." He then moved around to read the monitors that kept track of her heartbeat and vital signs.

"You had us all quiet worried, especially Marc, last night when he brought you here. There was a slight chance that you would have made it through the night. Good thing that chance pulled through." He said with a smile. She has yet lived again? With the first time coming close to dying where she almost got dragged away by the darkness and now loss of blood. None of this made any sense on how she stayed alive. Well besides the first time where as Hekate helped her out.

"Marc told us about your brother. Well what he did see any ways and what you told him. It's quiet fascinating that Charles never did locate him around with Cerebro." Hank said, setting a tray of food on a bedside table and positioned it so she could get at it. Despite how weak she felt she was sure hungry and decided to eat the food he brought for her.

"Cerebro?" She questioned, wondering what it was. "A machine that the professor and Magneto created that amplifies Charles's telepathy to locate any mutant any where's in the world." Hank explained to her. Des seemed to understand that. After she finished eating she fell back asleep.

About two hours later, Marc came into the medical lab, pulled up a chair next to Des's bedside, and sat down. Hank told them all earlier that she had made it and was sleeping peacefully now. He remembered how he acted towards her last night and now he didn't feel that attractive towards her like that but was still though. Just not as bad, which made him wonder what had happened.

He watched her chest gently rise up and down with breath. Making him relieved that she was alive but felt his anger rise when he looked over at the bandaged wound on her should from Delano. Then he remembered what he said about a warning. Which made Marc wonder what he was trying to warn his own sister from.

Nothing made sense right now from Delano's sudden kindness to make him feral. Marc sighed heavily seeing as all this contemplating about last night was starting to give him a headache. Des stirred and slowly opened her eyes. He froze at seeing those beautiful sea green eyes look at him.

"Hey." She said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good to see someone kept me company." Marc gave her a smile before giving her a small peck on the cheek. "You had me worried." He said.

She smiled when he kissed her cheek then her expression turned serious. "I wonder why Delano was acting like that." She said as realization dawned on her face. "He was trying to warn me about our father but what I can't figure out yet."

Marc was confused but by how she said that her father must be a very bad man. "Don't worry me nor the rest of the X-Men here won't let him get you." He said with dead seriousness in his tone. She nodded. "Yeah and the same goes with Volt. But he doesn't know about it though. Seeing as Delano only showed up with only us two around." She said.

"Don't worry I'll tell him." He said, getting up. "You just rest up seeing as you've been through a lot last night." She grabbed his arm just as he was about to leave. He turned with a quizzical look on his face.

"Don't hurt my brother despite what he did. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt anyone." She pleaded with him. For fear that he might want to do harm for hurting her. He nodded in agreement. "Don't worry we'll get him back."

Des felt relieved and let his arm go. Wanting the only family she had left to stay alive. Which consists of her brothers: Volt and Delano. Her father was considered an outcast to them ever since he turned into a mad scientist, literally. Hence the scar on Delano's head from the attack from long ago.

Marc left the medical wing and up to the main mansion floors. He was determined to find Delano at any cost. Seeing as if he found Delano then he'll surely find their father. Grabbing his keys and heading out to his truck. He was going to get Volt and search the entire area for them.

* * *

A/N: Last week my comp crashed but only the motherboard. So, thankful we had another comp around besides the other one. I thought I lost everything on the hard drive but nope it's safe. -smiles- 


	21. Fate is malevolent

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Now read and review you ninnies. -lol- Just joking about the ninny part.

--------------------------------

Marc went and sat down on a park bench in the park. Rubbing his hands a crossed his face and heaved a sigh. Soon Volt walked up next to him and sat down. "It's been well over five hours and _still _no signs of wolf-boy." Marc complained. Ever since he left the med. Lab and went over to Volt's to fill him in. They've been searching all over Bayville for Delano for what seemed like forever.

First, Volt couldn't find reason to believe Marc on how him and Des saw Delano alive. But after taken in the concept that his father did manage to somehow create a way to save life right at the brink of death before. Even though, he only tested it out on a small bird though. His father always defied all laws and kept saying that there ways to make the impossible reality.

Well he couldn't say that he found his stepfather loony with all his ramblings and experiments. Made him always wonder what his mother saw in him. "Well if Delano is some where's in this town. We'll find him." Volt said, trying to reassure Marc and even himself.

"We did look everywhere." Marc stated while glancing over at him. Volt smirked at his comment. "Only everywhere in the city so far."

That caught him by surprise that he over looked that fact. "Jeez, you're right about that." He said and got up. Realization dawned upon him, which made him sit back down. "Damn, we have to search the woods/forest area."

Volt chuckled. "Well let's get started while there's plenty of light still out." He said and stood. Marc grumbled not liking the long hike idea.

After a half an hour, Volt parked his car on the side of the road near the woods. Getting out before Marc and looked at the surrounding area. It was sure going to take some time to search the whole area completely. "I still can't believe we're going to go through with this." Marc groaned. "Well it was your idea to find Delano." Volt reminded him.

The birds were chirping happily which was good to know that it was peaceful. The leaves were starting to turn a slight hint of reds, oranges, and yellows as a sign that autumn was drawing near. Marc focused on any other sign of life besides the animals that reside in the area. To no such luck as the vast amount of land was too great a distance.

Volt started heading in with or without Marc. It didn't matter to him seeing as he was a tough guy that can take care of himself along with what ever he's up against. Finding it eerie to stand on the side of the road by himself, Marc followed Volt. Keeping his ears open to any unfamiliar sound other then them and the wildlife.

Within twenty minutes of searching, Marc found himself bored. 'How could Volt not be complaining about finding this boring?' He thought to himself. "I'm bored." He said, letting it drawl out in protest. Volt shook his head and ignored his complaining. Like it would have been easy to find one person in a seemingly large forest area any ways.

A glowing, playing card was thrown towards Volt's feet, which caused him to jump back just before it exploded. "What the hell?" He surely wasn't expecting anything like that to happen. Marc knew that wasn't a normal thing to happen. Him and Volt got into ready for anything surprising to happen now.

"I'm sure that wasn't in the planned hike." Marc said while listening for someone new. "It also could mean that we're close to finding something that someone doesn't want us to find out." Volt stated, looking around in every direction.

Marc then picked up the sounds of someone shuffling cards and walking this way. In front of them appeared Gambit, shuffling a deck in between his hands and heading towards them with a smug expression. "Oui, t'at be true. Gambit didn't t'ink t'at one of you would be so smart."

Volt shook his head and gave a little laugh. "Well if someone knew not to set up this up. Then we wouldn't have figured it out." Gambit stopped the shuffling and held a card between his index finger and thumb. Giving it a quick charge before flicking it towards Volt, who didn't expect it to explode right away and stumbled backwards to regain balance.

Marc glared at Gambit after noticing that Volt was ok. His hands glowed as they ignited on fire. With a smirk he threw a fireball in his direction. Finding that the Cajun dived out of the way he concentrated on setting the hem of his brown trench coat on fire. Volt gave a right punch while Gambit was trying to put out the fire. Connecting with bone in his face, he quickly head butted him, which made him fall backwards on the ground in agony.

Gambit held his jaw where Volt connected and has the copper taste of blood in his mouth. With his head busted open from the head butt that caused blood to run into his eyes to blur his vision. They both knew that quickly taking him down was too easy. Gambit wiped the blood away from his eyes with the sleeve of his trench coat and spit whatever blood was in his mouth out.

Charging up a few cards and throwing them at the two, which they dodged and weaved almost got hit a couple of times. Marc poised himself up against a tree and Volt did the same a few feet away. The explosions from the cards made the wildlife scurry or fly away in a hurry from the surrounding area.

Marc looked around the tree trunk to see Gambit regaining his composure. Then turned to face Volt and his face was in shock at what he saw behind him. Before he could warn Volt something hit him from behind and knocked him down.

A mental fist to the face caught Volt by surprise. Causing him to go unbalanced and fall backwards. He looked before him and saw someone entirely made of metal, Colossus. Finding this to be more of a challenge, he got up and shoulder tackled him. His attempted was useless as he only got him to move maybe a step back and caused pain to shoot throughout his body.

Marc rolled off to the side before getting up. "So, the big bad kitty wants to play, eh?" He said, noticing Sabertooth and before he could do anything. The large beast-man leaped at him, taking him down and started punching and clawing him. Marc grabbed his shoulders, raised his feet up and monkey flipped Sabertooth off of him. He quickly got to his feet and grimaced as his healing factor started kicking in.

A bloody Gambit went and joined Sabertooth against Marc. His hands a blazed and ready but suddenly the flames formed into a skeleton warrior. "Well that's not good." He said and jumped to one side as the flame creature swung the fire sword at him.

Gambit took out his Bo staff and extended it, ready to attack along with Sabertooth as they stalked Marc. Volt got thrown into a tree by Colossus but retaliated as soon as the pain subsided. Wiping the little trickle of blood away from his mouth, he charged at the tin man, using all his strength to pick him up and throw him at the others. Colossus crashed into Sabertooth, which caused a chain reaction and knocked down Gambit as well.

"You blokes are terrible." An Australian accent cut through the groans of the injured. Pyro appeared and made the flame skeleton warrior slash at Marc. Burning the fabric of his shirt down to the skin, which didn't burn and the force caused Marc to grimace in agony. Colossus went to land a punch in Volt's mid-section but Volt caught the punch but Gambit swung the staff and landed a crossed his back. Making him drop down to one knee and Colossus picked him up by the throat.

Marc ran through the flame skeleton and tackled Pyro by surprise, which made him lose concentration and the skeleton demised. Despite the pain, he unhooked the hoses from Pyro's fuel supply pack leaving him vulnerable.

He then took notice that Volt was thrown by Colossus and landed ten feet away into a tree. Sabertooth ran and tackled Volt up against the tree after he got to his feet. Marc knocked out Pyro with a hard right to the face. He then went to help his friend out but was stopped by a card exploding in his way. Turning to take a hard hit to the mid-section from Gambit's Bo staff. Marc knelt down holding his stomach in pain.

After fighting back with Sabertooth, Volt took a hard hit from behind. Falling to his knees and by now was enraged. His eyes turned a deep scarlet color just before his body transformed into a Yanti. His lower half is now that of a snake while his upper half stayed the same but scales covered his entire body as well.

Colossus and Sabertooth were shocked by such a transformation, which they have never seen before. Taking them by surprise, Volt whipped his tail at Sabertooth, which the force of the blow caused him to fly a few feet backwards.

Gambit was shocked by the sight, which Marc took the opportunity to low blow him. "Mon ami, Gambit don't leave home wit' out a cup." He said with a smirk before kicking Marc in the temple. Colossus and Volt went head-to-head with a test of strength as they both had each other's hands pushing against each other.

"We seem evenly matched." Colossus said while struggling against Volt. "Yes, it seems as though it maybe true." Volt hissed with a smirk before using his tail to trip him. He picked up the tin-man and threw him at the kitty cat before he could have attacked him. Both, landing on the ground in a heap.

Marc groaned as he started getting up. He turned around to look at the damage Volt has caused. In the distance behind him he saw something past the clearing of the forest. Volt looked at their enemies and let out a menacing snake-like hiss. Sabertooth growled as he got up after shoving Colossus off. Knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to keep this up any longer. He took his leave along with the others; Colossus picked up the unconscious Pyro and carried him off.

Marc got to his feet surely feeling the blows from the fight. "Look there's something out there." He said, walking past Volt to the clearing. Volt turned around and noticed what Marc was talking about. He slithered quickly towards the distant cave. About half way there an electric cage activated and surrounded Volt. With a wild hiss, Volt grabbed the cage still in an angry rage. The high voltage started to burn his flesh but he didn't care as he forced the bars to pry open.

Marc made a disgusting face at the smell as he walked over. Soon Volt freed himself with his advanced healing factor. His hands didn't show any signs of burns or blisters but the smell obviously was a sign that his flesh was burning off. Volt and Marc then made their way to the cave.

Inside, it was dark and damp like a cave should be. Marc ignited a hand for light as they started venturing. Seeing as now he noticed Volt's appearance fully he was somewhat awed. "You know that's pretty cool on how you can transform like that." He stated with a smile. "It only happens when I'm enraged." Volt said, stating a fact that is true.

Soon they came upon several tunnels. "Well which way?" Volt asks, looking at all the tunnels that lay ahead of them. Marc focused his hearing on any other sounds. It was not that easy seeing as that kick from earlier gave him a headache. Sorting out the sounds of their heartbeats, breathing and the slight drip of water in the cave, Marc heard something else. He then led the way, taking the far-left tunnel.

After what seemed to be a honey comb maze they reached a dead end area. Marc put out the light/fire and peeked around a corner where a heavy light seemed to be coming from. Volt peered around the corner as well. An evil laugh came from the room with a mumbling of words as someone was talking to itself. About what, Marc couldn't understand seeing as it was incoherent phrases.

After taking a closer look at a different angle where they couldn't be seen from. Marc noticed that Delano was sitting on the floor chained by his neck and wrists. The sight boiled Marc's blood. He was about to run in there but Delano glanced over to see Marc and mouthed for him to get away from here.

Also, Volt stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "We can't just go running in there blindly." He hissed quietly. "Yeah we can do that." Marc whispered, disagreeing with him. This went on for a few minutes before a voice interrupted them.

"I see there are annoying goodie two-shoes here." He said, from inside the room. "Well come on in." Volt and Marc looked at each other and shrugged. Wondering why someone says that and invites them any ways. They went in and Delano shook his head. "You two are extremely stupid." He says as Volt's hands got put in cuffs.

"What is this about father?" Volt hissed, trying to break free of the handcuffs. Marc looked at the seemingly strange man, which to him didn't look like a crazy scientist. Although, the tables he was at with all the beakers and liquids did add to the part. The scientist was standing in front of a table mixing a solution together. "Soon you'll see what this is about."

They were confused by what he meant by that. "Ok who are you?" Marc asked, for a name. "My name is not of concern but I can tell you won't be satisfied without knowing." He said. "The name's Xenos Constantino." "Xenos, eh? Sounds more like Xerox to me." Marc said with a smirk.

"You won't find anything funny in due time." He said, not finding it funny. Then glanced up at the ceiling through a hole that led outside. It was now nighttime and there is a full moon out which was slowly making it's way over head. Volt looked up after seeing his stepfather gaze up. "Oh shit! Not good, not good at all." He said with a worried look.

"What?" Marc's face fell into dead serious, as he wants to know what he was missing out on. "You'll see." The scientist said, still tinkering around with an experiment. Surprisingly as an hour slowly passed and nothing bad happened. Volt's stepfather had finished what he was doing, took a syringe and started filling it up with the greenish-blue liquid. Now the real trouble starts as the moon was overhead bearing down on top of Delano.

He started thrashing around as if in severe pain. Facial features started morphing along with the rest of his body. The chains were starting to burn his flesh as they were made out of silver compound. His human figure slowly changed into that of a lycan. The chains around his wrists were the first to break off then came the neck so now that he was free. He stopped thrashing around, as his transformation was complete.

Marc stared wide-eyed at what used to be Delano, not expecting him to be a werewolf. The cuffs around Volt's wrists released their hold. The werewolf looked around at all that were in the room with piercing black eyes. Looking to choose one of them to feed off of. The mad scientist was grinning savagely; knowing whom his son will go after.

Without warning, Delano leaped at Volt with amazing speed and agility. Volt threw him off with a menacing hiss. Then writhed away from this area and headed outside. Delano shook off whatever pain he felt and bounded after him. Placing the syringe in his pocket, the scientist strolled out of the room to watch the fight. Marc followed suite but wasn't in it for the fight. Just didn't want to be alone in such a cold cave.

Outside, Volt and Delano were going at it like there's no tomorrow. But Volt had the advantage of having a healing factor from Delano though. "What the hell is this about?!" Marc boasted, wanting answers now. "Just a prophecy being fulfilled." Xenos proclaimed. As he is awaiting one final piece to the prophecy.

"What prophecy?" Marc asked, having no idea what he's talking about. Which now he found himself believing that he really is a few fries short of a happy meal. With them watching Volt and Delano fight to the death in the moonlight. A sudden gust of wind came by and stopped, as Quicksilver stood in front of Xenos with Desdemona asleep in his arms.

"Better-be-happy-cuz-the-X-Geeks-almost-noticed-me-taking-her." The speed demon said quickly. Taking heeds to Fyreside's vicious glare. Xenos nodded and motioned for him to set her down on the ground. After complying to that Quicksilver quickly ran off as not to be dealing with a pissed off Marc. "What's the meaning of this?" He bellowed. Fire burning in his eyes, literally.

"Prophecy states that when two animorphic brothers fight and a lover must kill a loved one to keep the peace from everything going into a state of chaos. The brother who wins the fight then is the peace bearer of mankind." Xenos stated. Realization dawned on Marc's face and wondered how he knew about him and Des being well sort of lovers right now but I don't think you could call it that quite yet.

Marc backed away from this mad scientist. "I will not do such a thing." He proclaimed and noticed him pull out the syringe. "I thought you might disagree but this will change your mind." Xenos said before sticking the needle in Marc's arm and emptying the liquid into him.

Marc shook his head to get rid of the dizziness feeling. His head was pounding and the fluid was making his healing factor not deal with it. Looking at Des he felt the urge to kill her. Xenos handed him a sacrificial dagger. With two brothers fighting in the distance that seemed pretty evenly matched and now a decision that possibly can't be prevented.

"Kill her and kill her now!" He commanded. "I know you have extreme feelings for her from the other night." Marc raised a brow wondering what he meant by that. The mind control fluid hasn't totally taken effect yet.

"You didn't think that Delano had another reason for being there?" The mad scientist laughs. "Fool! He slipped a powder in your drink to bring out your feelings further then to keep them mostly hidden." Marc sneered at him, loathing what he did. He would have showed her his feelings in due time.

But now he was forced to do something that he always hated to do. Kill someone that's good. He raised the dagger over Des's body and a tear running down his cheek. Xenos grinned mercilessly but before he could calculate what went wrong Marc had turned around and slit his throat before jamming it through.

Dropping dead with his eyes wide was the last sight and the last time Marc wanted to so something like that again. He managed to keep in control overpowering Xenos's liquid mind control. Volt had picked Delano up by a leg and arm and swung him around in a circle. Letting go and causing him to fly into the air a great distance. Fate caused Delano's massive body to land on Des. She cried out in pain that made Delano get off and transform back into his humanoid form.

Volt and Marc heard the cry and went to her aid. Volt transformed back to his normal state as he made it to Des's side. Delano knelt down next to here with the freight of tears fighting to break free. Des looked up at each of them through blurred vision and with heavy gasps of air. "I'm so sorry I didn't think that would happen." Delano said, hugging her lightly. Marc knelt beside her other side and held her hand.

Fear crossing everyone's mind of her dying. Delano transformed into his white wolf form and lay beside her. "You can't leave Des." Marc pleaded. While the other two silently pleaded the same thing. "Don't worry you guys." Des told them in a shaky voice before closing her eyes. Delano stood up and howled. Knowing that she was gone. Neither Volt nor Marc could believe it and he walked away over to a tree and punched it. Devastation consumed them all.

After a few minutes of grieving the loss, Marc felt something heavy in his pocket that wasn't there before. He fishing out the thing from his pocket which was a rock. Not a huge rock but a good size one with a piece of paper tied to it. He untied the string and opened the paper. It was an address but what did it mean though?

--------------------------------------

A/N: Holy shitake mushrooms this is the longest chapter I have ever written reaching near four thousand words which I'm proud of. And in four days as well. Now I hope this fight scene was much better then the earlier ones. Oo, Des died and what's up with the mysterious address now?


	22. Trials of Hell?

Disclaimer: This chapter has been co-written/co-authored, which ever you prefer, with A.p.R. Enjoy! Also, despite the fact that you already know, or should have gotten the idea by now, that I don't own anything except my own chars I created. I'm going to start putting quotes here starting now.

"Don't move...don't even breath. Nice and slow or you'll be takin' your meals through a tube." -Bishop to Batman

-------------------------------------------------------

Without a second thought, Marc walked up to Volt and told him to drive to the address written on the mysterious paper. Volt grabbed the paper and looked it over thoroughly. Wondering what the meaning of this was. Finding no way to figure out its meaning he nodded in agreement. Both of them giving on last look at Des before of heading towards the car.

A half an hour later, Volt parked near the curb and the two got out. Before them stood a steel gate Marc reached out to push it open but it swung open on it's own. They cautiously entered through the gate and walked across the yard to an empty swimming pool.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Volt, looking around the property. Marc climbed onto a diving board and looked down into the unfilled pool. "I guess take the plunge."

Volt's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?!" He knew that no one would dive into an empty swimming pool unless they were crazy. Not even he would do such an insane stunt like what Marc was about to do. Marc shrugged and took a few steps back. "A little…you may be about see something a little painful." he said then ran and dove into the empty pool.

Then passed through some sort of portal just as he was about to hit the bottom. He landed on his back in an octagonal room. "Ah, Marc…nice to see you here." An old man in a butler's uniform greeted. Volt materializes and helped Marc from the ground.

"Who are you?" Marc asked, dusting himself off. "I am the being that will grant the second chance or James for short." he replied. "All you have to do is pass three tests."

"What kind of tests?" Marc asked evenly. James smiled. "Tests to prove whether you are worthy of receiving this gift."

"What's the catch?" Volt asked. Not liking how it sounded to him. "There is no 'catch' there is only a price. If you fail…her soul will be lost forever." James said nonchalantly.

"I'll do it." Marc replied, immediately. "What do I do?" asked Volt, wanting in on this to help out Marc.

"You may help yourself to a cool beverage in our waiting room." James said and Volt dematerialized and then re-materialized in a room with a one sided glass window so that he could see the action but no one could see in. Volt did see that one coming and felt bad for Marc to do these trials on his own. "If you don't mind me asking, who are doing this for?" James asked, curiously.

"The love of my life." Marc said taking off his shoes, socks and shirt in preparation for what lies ahead of him. James nodded. "I see. Since you appear to be ready go ahead and enter through those doors." As he said that, a dungeon door raised. James stayed in the same spot and Marc entered. "Okay what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is get from one side of the room to the other and once you do the next door will open, there will be some surprises though." James explained. Marc nodded. "Can you give me any clues?"

"Sorry sir, no I can't." James stated, calmly. "Okay then can you tell me what's the next test then?" Marc asked and the door that he entered slammed shut. "I wouldn't know…no one has gotten further than this."

Marc carefully made his way out to the center of the room. He heard a clanking sound and from behind a pillar a large, fat, green demon appeared. The creature held a big axe in one hand and two chains in the other. It charged at Marc and swung the axe at him. Marc kicked him but the demon wrapped the chain around his foot and tripped him then drove the axe down aiming for Marc's head. Marc rolled out of the way and rose to his feet then was met with a huge slash across his chest.

He cried out in agony as the blood began to drip down to his abdomen. The demon butted him in the face with the handle and sliced Marc's back open. Marc managed to kick the axe out of its hand but then it wrapped the chains around his throat and started punching him in the face repeatedly.

Volt watched this as James entered the waiting room and stood next to him. "Such a pity, I had a good feeling about him." James said. "I thought you'd want him to fail?" Volt questioned in confusion. James shook his head. "On the contrary, I am unbiased as to who I want to win. Would you like some company here?" asked James, but before Volt could answer; Des, Wanda, and Delano appeared in the room with him.

Marc flipped the demon over his shoulder picked up the axe and sliced the creature in half. Marc stood there breathing heavily then dropped the weapon. He walked over to the other side of the room where the identical door was located. It wouldn't open. "I passed open the door…open up!" Marc shouted and shook the door by the bars.

Behind him the upper half of the demon was crawling towards the lower half. Marc turned around and watched as it merged and became whole again. Marc ran at the creature and leapfrogged over it picked up the axe and cut in half again. He grabbed one chain and tied the upper half's arms together and then tied the bottom half's legs together. He then dragged each to opposite sides and tied them to pillars. The next door opened.

"Impressive." James said to the group in the room with him. Volt nodded in agreement. While Wanda and Delano were mildly confused to what was going on.

Marc stumbled into the room and the eerie, pitch black, darkness surrounded him. The sound of rocks sliding caught his attention; the roof was opening, showing the moon and letting in a cold breeze.

The revealing glow of the moon exposed the rooms' true colors. Marc looked around the room. The walls were covered with ice as well as the entire ground. It was like a long hallway from hell to him, jagged icicles spiking out menacingly. His knees went weak at this sight; he felt the chill, the icy wind stabbing him like thousands of daggers.

He gulped, sizing the room up. There was a deep basin on a pedestal marking the halfway point of the long hall. He took on set, feeling the terribly cold ice, searing at his feet; he jumped back. Apparently, someone knew that Marc was incredibly vulnerable to the cold. It made him weak, it hurt him, and it could end his life if it was too cold. "This…sucks."

"Why don't you just kill him?" Delano said, glancing back at James, eating a cookie from the waiting room table. "We do not want him dead; it is all about the journey in this place. Where it may lead is not our concern." He replied.

Suddenly, rain poured from the sky into the open roof. Freezing rain and hail pounding down upon his bare chest, scorching him. Marc took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could down the corridor. The hail under his feet caused him to slip against the wall, burying a razor-sharp icicle in his thigh, skewing it.

He cried out in immense pain. Several of the other icicles scratching at his skin. He pulled away, and continued down the corridor, the hail coming down harder, as if slowly breaking his will.

He got past the basin, he was half was there, giving it a passing glance. He stumbled and slips, landing full length on the iced floor, screaming as the ice burned his bare chest. He pushed himself up with his hands, still panting in pain. His chest and abdomen was burned and bright red from the searing to his skin, his leg was bloody, and his hands and feet just as bad.

Everyone in the waiting room winced, except for Des of course.

Marc made it to the door, it was lock, and he banged on it in frustration. He looked down at the door, there was a keyhole; the then looked at the pedestal filled with a clear liquid. He passed it for water.

He limped back over to the pedestal. At the bottom of the deep liquid in the basin was a silver key, reflecting in the moonlight. He plunged his arm right in and screamed a pitiful scream that would chill the coldest heart. The liquid was liquid hydrogen and its coldness was boiling around his arm.

His fished the key out and held it up, his arm and hand looking like raw meat. He staggered to the door, shoved the key in the hole and unlocked the door.

"He is remarkable." James said, looking at his watch.

Marc entered the third door and nearly collapsed. He moved, slowly and wearily, to the center of the room and restraints appeared and latched around his wrists and ankles. So, that he would be positioned in the center of the room. Hundred of steel spikes peeked out of the walls and were ready to shoot out at him. James walked into the room. "What the hell is this James?" He questioned.

"The final test." James explained. "To give a life one must be taken, it's just how things work." He walked over and stood in front of Marc. "It's your choice." "Choice?" Marc asked, grimacing. James nodded. "Yes, it is your choice. You may choose to die to save her or you may choose to just walk away." He explained to Marc; then Marc was about to respond but was cut off by James. "Before you make your decision, think carefully. Marc I know that you are a hero, or will become one some day. You will save many innocent people who, without you, will die. Once you are gone those innocent people are as good as gone."

"James I think you know my decision." Marc said, darkly.

James sighed. "Indeed sir, it's a shame that you must die, you were beginning to grow on me." "Then why not just let me go and heal her?" "If it were up to me I would, alas it is not my rule…you are a better man than I Marc. Just say the word when you are ready." And with that James exited the room.

A tear ran down his cheek. His life would have been over and she would live on if he said yes; Des would be gone forever if no. Why was this so difficult? He thought he knew what to say but the words wouldn't come out. He was actually undecided on his choice and he hated it. There was good cause to make either decision. He opened hi mouth to speak. "…do it."

The spikes retracted and shot out at Marc at a high speed; though everything seemed to be in slow motion. A billion thoughts crossed his mind but he knew it wasn't going to matter, for death would soon be upon him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in anticipation for it; a brilliant white light was all he saw before…

Marc opened his eyes, he was fully clothed once more and everyone that was in the waiting room was around him. The restraints were gone and they were in the same room as they were when they arrived. Including the body of Des. "Wh..wha.." Marc said, wobbling in the center of the room.

James walked out of a dark area of the room, clapping. "Bravo, Marc, bravo…though you are the only person who has ever made it this far I doubt anyone would have done what you did." "What…happened?" Marc asked, weakly. James smiled. "You have sacrificed your own life for another. When you said 'do it' you completed the final test. One selfless act."

"Now keep your end of the bargain." Marc said then doubled over and coughed. He nodded. "As you wish." James walked over to her and place his palm over her face; his hand and her body began to glow with a white shimmer. Des's eyes began to slowly open…

They suddenly appeared back outside in the yard by the pool. Delano whooped in a joyous fashion when he noticed that Des is alive again. He grabbed the nearest person into a bear hug, which happened to be Wanda. Worst mistake ever and he found himself a few feet away. The others couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

To Marc hearing Des laugh was simply amazing almost like an angelic voice in a ways. He went to help her up. "I'm so glad that I was able to save you. That words can't describe how I feel right now." He said with utmost sincerity in his voice. "Dude, that was deep." Delano said with a nod as he walked back over.

"Ok I can officially say that this has been the weirdest night of my life. Well besides the mall incident." Wanda proclaimed. Volt nodded in agreement to Wanda's comment. "Now let's get going."

Delano jumped on his brother's back as he was heading to the car. "Yay we're a family again." He said rather happily. "Get off!" Volt said while trying to get him off without much success. Wanda, Marc and Des laughed at the sight of Volt trying to get Delano off only to have him hold on tighter.

"Aw but I thought you loved me." He said with a fake sniffle. "Yeah like a hole in the head. Now get off!" Volt yelled, which that tone of voice made Delano let go and get off of his back very quickly.

Marc chuckled. "You have a weird family, Des." She nodded with a smile. "Yeah but you learn to get used to the weirdness."

Wanda rolled her eyes and made her way over to Volt's car. Getting in on the passenger side and waited for the others wanting to go home now. Volt and the others got the idea. Delano went and jumped into the backseat when Volt opened up the door. Before Des could even head over to get in. Marc grabbed her gently by her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Before we go. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He said, shrugging off the nervousness. Des arched a brow in question. 'Well this is now or never.' Marc thought while taking a deep breath. "I love you." This shocked her that he would openly say that with her oldest brother nearby. But taking a quick glance back and not seeing Volt do anything about it. Relief spread over her and she smiled at Marc.

"I love you, too." She replied not denying that fact. Like there was a reason not to deny it seeing as that's how she felt the first time she saw him. Kind of like the saying 'love at first sight' happened between the both of them. They gave each other a kiss before going over and getting in the car before they got yelled at to hurry up.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh yeah this idea was from an Angel episode called "The Trial." So, we just altered it from the original idea to make it fit.


	23. Morning Romance

Disclaimer: **WARNING! This chapter is rated R!! Read at OWN RISK! Nice lemony scene, ahead. Be prepared for a first timer doing this type of thing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------**

**---------------- **

A few days later, Des woke up lying next to Marc with her arms wrapped around him. She gazed up at him and watched him as he continued to sleep peacefully. A smile crept on her face as she remembered last night's activities. It was a perfect date that ended wonderfully which won't be the last time she thought. Feeling like he was being watched, he slowly opened his eyes to see Des staring at him with a smile. "Good morning, love." He said, giving her a light hug with a smile.

"Morning, sexy." She replied before giving him a kiss on the lips. They broke their heated kiss from lack of oxygen. Considering it wouldn't mind to Marc if he passed out while kissing her. He would probably be even happier from that. "Well now that's a great way to wake up in the morning." Marc stated with a silly grin. "Being kissed by the most beautiful woman in the world."

Des couldn't help but blushed at the comment. "No blushing allowed." He joked with a smile. "Oh yeah? What are you going to about it?" She asked, as she propped herself up on her elbows while looking at him.

"Well…" He said then kissed the crook of her neck. "I can…" Kisses her jaw line and rolls over on top of her. She giggles as his fingers lightly trace up and down her bare sides. "Just make love to you again." He said and captured her soft lips in a tender kiss.

Des kissed him back then placed her forehead against his. "Sounds good to me." She said with a smile and kissed him again. His left hand roamed up to her left breast and he started massaging it gently. His other hand did the same to the right breast. She ran her fingers through his short black hair before running down his neck and over his broad shoulders, as their tongues were battling inside their mouths with each other.

Marc pulled away and began nibbling and sucking on her earlobe, as his hands continued to knead her breasts. A soft moan escaped the back of Des's throat. She raked her nails a crossed his bare back which caused him a mix of pain and pleasure. He nipped down from her ear to her neck. Giving a quick bite before kissing the area where he bit then moved his kisses down.

Reaching her right breast he flicked his tongue over the already hardened nipple and twirled around it before giving a quick suck. He did the same treatment to the other, which caused her to moan. Her moans sent shivers of excitement down his spine and his member began to harden.

Placing gentle butterfly kisses down her body, stopping to dip his tongue in her navel. The cross-shaped scar didn't bother him anymore; it was on her right side that reached to her breast. He looked up at her while wiggling his eyebrows. She couldn't help but laugh. "You're silly." She said with a smile then motioned with her hand for him to come back up. He crawled back up to her face as she commanded. She planted a rough kiss on his lips causing them to bruise a bit before healing. "I love you, Marc." She then kissed him again.

Des rolled him over and now was on top. She began kissing his jaw line then moved down to his neck. Suckling and kissing one area of his neck which he closed his eyes with pleasure and ran his hands a crossed her back. She moved over to the other side and repeated her actions. "This sure beats the pants off Logan's rough training sessions." Marc said with a smile. Knowing that he'll be in trouble when they get back for missing the early morning DR session.

Des stopped and looked at him. "Well if the professor would allow this back at the mansion. Then we wouldn't be missing out on today's session. Which I might add I can't believe I actually shocked him by saying 'That must be why God made hotels then.'" She said the last part with a smirk.

She had joined the mansion yesterday but they had some fun before actually getting to the mansion. Hence, Xavier gave them a little talk about what not to do in the institute. Which this happened to be the main objection, well of course they went around the rule.

She sat straddling his stomach and let her hands roam over his toned chest. Gazing over her lovely body and placed his hands on her hips. Taking in everything he saw and felt as if it was going to be the last time. He hissed, as he wasn't expecting her to tease his nipples with a gentle bite to each. Moving to kiss every inch of skin she came in contacted with. His right hand moved up to toy with her breast, rolling his thumb over her nipple. She moaned at the touch, his senses going crazy with the smell of her wanting him and vise-versa. The only thing stopping him from ravishing her was the need to use protection. Better to have safe sex then no sex. Otherwise, Volt might hurt someone if he found out, namely Marc at that.

Marc eased her off of him so he could get up and dig through his pants for a condom. Lying down on her back, Des knew why he got up. After no more then a minute has gone by since Marc went to deal with the latex sheath, he heard his girlfriend and lover give a soft moan. With a raised brow, he turned to see her rub her nether region slowly, and her other hand fondling a breast. If there was such a law that fainting is allowed while viewing something like this. Then Marc would have accomplished that very well. Seeing his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water. Not really knowing what to say about this then from last night she didn't do _this_.

It was kind of a turn on as he crawled back onto the bed. He gentle placed a hand on her arm that made her stop and look up at him. Raising her hand to his face, taking in her scent before licking her palm slowly before going to lick her fingers and gently suck on them. Tasting her sweet juices all the while cleaning her hand as well.

Satisfied with his work done, he moved himself so that he had carefully balanced his weight while on top of her as not to crush her with his body weight. She spread her legs out wider as to invite him to enter. "Don't be shy now." She cooed, almost purring to him in a seductive manner. "Well hot damn I can't pass up an offer like that now, can I?" He said with a smirk.

She chuckled at his comment. "You're funny." He smiled. "Well I try." He said, while with a swift, fluent motion he thrusts himself completely inside of her. She tilted her head back against the pillow as a gasp of pain, pleasure and excitement escaped. He kissed her neck before giving her a kiss on the lips. Starting off with slow thrusts at first. She encircles her arms around his neck and kisses him back. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and went exploring. His tongue slid over and starting toying with her tongue ring, as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

She moaned into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. Wrapping her legs around his waist to cause him to go in deeper. He grunted at this but continued his pace. Entering at different angles to try and find the spot most pleasurable for her. Marc broke the kiss and trailed kisses down to her neck. She moaned loudly as he hit her g-spot.

Smirking to himself, Marc kept in that position to keep hitting her g-spot. With one hand he kneaded one of her breasts, while sucking on the side of her neck. "Ugh…Marc…" She moaned, feeling her climax welling inside. Wishing it would hold off for a while longer. As he pummeled into her with each thrust going completely out before reentering.

A thin sheen of perspiration covered both of their bodies, as both their climaxes were nearer. Marc grunted as she bit his neck as he thrust into her. Des groaned and dug her nails into his back, causing him to bleed, as she came. With a few more thrusts he came as well. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily.

He kissed her cheek as he slowly pulled out of her and lay by her side. She cuddled against him, letting her breathing and heart rate settles back to normal, along with Marc. "You're amazing, baby." He said with a smile as he moved a few strands of hair out of her face. "You're amazing too, sexy." She said with a smile as well.

A little while later, they got up, took individual showers, and got dressed. They then headed out of the hotel after Marc paid for the room. "Well now to face Logan back at the mansion." Marc said with a sigh. He opened the door to his truck and let Des slid in the passenger's seat before closing it. He got in on the driver's side and started the vehicle.

"Don't worry he won't do that much." She said, trying to reassure him. "Just extra DR sessions." He punched her lightly on the arm. "Thanks for nothing except for the hot sex we just had." He said with a smirk before giving her a kiss. "I love you, Dizzy."

"Hey you used Volt's nick name for me." Des said with a raised brow. "I'm not against it and I love you too, Marc." With that said, he drove off to the mansion to deal with their fate.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok my first time doing a lemon. So, how was it? Good? Bad? Never do it again?


	24. Irrelevant pondering

Disclaimer: Kudos to A.p.R who helped me out with this chapter seeing as I got stuck.

* * *

Quote (I don't care if it's from a different show. I'll put what I think is fun and random.): 

Jet: To deceive your enemy, first deceive your ally.  
Spike: How does deceiving me help?!!

* * *

Once they got back to the mansion, Rahne and Delano greeted them in their wolf forms. Delano knocked Marc down and transformed back to his humanoid form. "You lucky dog." he said whilst elbowing him in the side, smelling the scent of sex on them.

Marc felt embarrassed by that. Knowing that his senses were advanced as was Rahne's but he felt a little glad that it wasn't Volt. Oh gee, that would be pretty scary coming from ol' horny.

"Aye, you two missed the training session. Logan is still mad about that.

Marc was doing so well up until he met you." Rahne said to Des, now in her human form once more.

Marc walked over and put an arm around Des's shoulder. "Oh c'mon, we have our needs too. Which doesn't mean train twenty-four-seven." he said.

Delano came from behind and hugged the two. "Group hug." he announced, squeezing the two in a big bear hug. Rahne giggled at the sight as the lovebird's struggle and squirmed to get free. Delano then let them go before Marc decided to burn him or set an article of his clothes on fire.

Marc glared at him. "No more group hugs…or I'll hurt you…with fire." he said, not finding that fun at all.

Delano looked hurt and stalked off to do find something to do. "Now ye done it." Rahne said, watching him go.

"So, he's a friggin' grown man that needs to act his age." Marc stated as they all started walking to head inside.

In the rec. room, Bobby, Sam, Tabitha and Roberto were playing Halo 2 online, which Bobby managed to set-up with the help of Tabby.

"Aww, man I vish I vould have known about zis." whined Kurt, as he walked into the room, closing the book he was reading and sitting on the arm of the couch.

Tabby and Sam were seated on the floor while Roberto and Bobby sat on one of the couches. Marc and Des came into the room, smiling at each other happily.

Rahne went over and sat down next to Sam and watched. "Booya!" Tabby shouted, sniping, someone on the other team. "You can't hide from me, maggots!" she said with a laugh over the headset she wore.

"Well looks like she's having a dandy time." Des said with a smile as she sat on Marc's lap. Marc smiled and gave her a kiss.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah she's a good team mate to have… better to have her with me than against me."

Team Slayer was the way to go for them. Winning two matches that Marc and Des knew about so far. Tabby and Bobby were the most into it while Sam and Roberto just tried to manage to get over five kills in the game.

Logan sighed as he passed by the rec. room, noticing them. "Now if they would only show this much fervor in they're training-," he thought aloud.

"Wishful thinking, Logan?" Xavier said, smiling, as he wheeled by on the way to have lunch with Jean and Scott. The badger sighed in defeat.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Ray, Cally and Kitty were hanging out.

Cally shook her head. "No, we're so not going to be like Marc and Des." she replied to a question Kitty had asked.

"I wasn't sure about that, okay? Like, I don't even understand how they clicked immediately." Kitty said.

Ray chuckled and nudged her a bit. "Like they say 'opposites attract'."

Cally raised a brow. "Who's 'they'?"

"You know…" he said, unsure of what to say, "the people who say that."

"Wow…that was, very possibly, the worst reply…ever." Kitty said.

Ray narrowed his eyes at her, but deep down knew that was true. He sighed. "I guess you're right…but you know that the only reason you want to know about Marc and Des is because you got a little complex about Marc."

"As if!"

"Ah, you denied it! That means you loved him." Cally said.

Kitty looked at him, confused and irritated. "What are you, seven?!" she said, leaving the room in a fit.

Ray looked at Cally and Cally looked at Ray. "She likes 'im." They chuckled.

-----------

A few months had passed and it was as normal as it could around Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Marc and Des were still just as happy as ever, Ray and Cally were still going out and were taking they're time unlike the other two lovebirds'. Delano was more annoying than Kurt was.

It's a nice summery morning; Delano was awake, lying on the couch surfing through channels to find something to watch. The mornings always seemed more boring to him, even the birds were chirping happily outside.

If it wasn't for Kitty's constant complaining about him chasing poor, helpless animals while in wolf form. Sure he was worse than Rahne when it came to that but who could really blame him for having some fun.

Delano would wish that a squirrel would bite the valley girl then she'd find out that no animal were helpless nor poor to defend themselves. The cruel thought put a smile on his face as he turned off the TV.

It was quiet with the teens still sleeping even though all the other adults were awake. Seeing as it was a rare occasion for them to sleep in without having to get up early for a DR session.

The sound of footsteps caused Delano to look over into the hallway to see Marc pass by. He rolled off the couch while changing forms and followed him. Making sure to stay afar but also knowing Marc knew that he was being followed. One time where he wished Marc didn't have super hearing.

Marc was smiling to himself ever since he woke up. _"Today is the day." _He thought with a bright smile. Thanking God for the perfect day out so he didn't have to ask Storm for a favor. Happy vibes came off him waves that Delano could sense, which made him more curious then just how mysterious he acted right now.

He slipped into his room and closed the door behind him. Delano stopped at the end of the hall then took off to ask the others to why he seemed so… happy. He bounded towards the professor's study, transforming when he got there so he wouldn't break down the door like last time and entered.

-Flashback-

_Delano was running from the black jaguar around the mansion. Ceres said it was only for fun but he didn't believe her that it would be fun. Everyone was getting out of the way when the two sprinted passed. Logan growled, obviously knowing that two semi-big animals running in the house would cause something to break._

_**Crash!**_

_And with that sound of a vase falling to the floor proved that Logan was right. Delano turned, thinking the door to the study was open, seeing as you can't think properly when a huge cat is right behind you and he ran right through the door. Honestly, who would pay attention to that kind of thing when a huge meat eater is on your tail?_

_Putting a nice gaping hole in the door that made Xavier wide-eyed and scolded Ceres AND Delano. Ceres for the chasing and Delano for the door. For the rest of the day he was hurting._

-End flashback-

"Do you know why Marc is so cheerful this early in the morning and why he's not sleeping like the others?" Delano asked Xavier, who set his book aside that he was reading. "I don't think it would be necessary to worry about how he acts all of a sudden." The professor said, not really concerned about it.

Not getting an answer or anything else, Delano left closing the door behind him. Meanwhile, Marc was in his room running through his line of how he was going to do things in front of a mirror. Seemed easy enough to him but when the time came he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

A/N: Bum… bum… bum…. What is Marc planning? I'll leave you to wonder about that. 


	25. The answer is YES!

Disclaimer: The plot bunnies are revoking against me so the updates will be longer than expected. But look forward to some trills ahead. -smiles-

* * *

Quote: "First you're cryin your eyes out like an abandoned baby, and then you run around jumping off cliffs! What the hell's the matter with you?!" - Wolfwood about Vash

* * *

Des awoke around nine and noticed a red rose next to her on her pillow. She smiled, picked it up and smelled its fragrance. One person came to mind to whom gave her the rose, Marc. Setting it down on her dresser, she then headed to go take a shower. Smiling at how Marc was so sweet and thoughtful. After the quick shower and getting dressed. 

She walked back out, brushing her hair and noticed that someone had to slip in and out rather quickly. Too bad that had to rule out Pietro, seeing as there was no smell of sulfur from Kurt's porting in and out of the room. Her bed was made and sitting at the end of it was a stuffed bear, white with red hearts on the paws where the pads would be, holding a small box of chocolate.

She walked over and carefully picked up the stuffed animal. Taking the box of chocolate out of it's paws and setting it down on her bed. She hugged the soft bear with a smile. Then placed it back down and opened the box to find out what kind of chocolate it was. Lying on top was a note that said 'Go downstairs and eat breakfast first.'

Shaking her head with a chuckle, she re-closed the box and headed downstairs. Nothing was different on her way down and into the kitchen. Just found others eating as they seemed to have gotten up. "Guten morgen." Kurt said as Des entered. "Morning, Kurt." She said, pouring herself a bowl of Fruit Loops.

She sat down at the table and ate. "What are you so happy about?" Tabby asked between a bite full of food. Kurt, Ray and Bobby looked at her awaiting an answer. She waited till she was finished eating before replying. "That I know Marc gave me two gifts without me knowing." She said with a bright smile.

"Vhat kind of gifts?" Kurt asked out of curiosity. "Yeah how do you know it was from him and not some secret admirer," said Bobby, pulling a chair up next to Des and straddling it. Des scrunched her face at what Bobby said. "Hell no! Marc is the only guy that has given me gifts besides from my birthday when everyone did though." She snapped while crossing her arms over her chest.

Bobby winced from the tone in her voice. "Now about the gifts I woke up to a single red rose next to me on my pillow and next when I came out of the bathroom from taking a shower. I found a white teddy bear with some chocolates on my perfectly made bed, which I didn't make."

Tabby smiled and patted Des on the back. "You hooked a great guy and if you wouldn't have snagged him. One of us girls here would have him by now." Des smiled. "Thanks I guess." She got up and set the dishes in the dishwasher. She then headed outside.

Rahne and Sam were playing Frisbee while Rahne was in her wolf form of course. He threw it to far and luckily Des caught it before it hit her. "Ah'm sorry about that." Sam said, standing in the same spot from where he threw it. "It's ok I wouldn't have gotten mad even if it did hit me." She said as Rahne trotted over wagging her tail wanting Des to throw it.

"Ok, ok." Des said while smiling then threw it as far as she could and watched the wolf run after it. Rahne sprinted under it and jumped at the right time to catch the Frisbee in her mouth. Des clapped at her achievement. "Good job."

Sam grabbed the disc away to throw it but ended up in a tug-of-war with Rahne instead. "C'mon Rahne!" He said as she started shaking her head. "Ah don't want to play with you like this." Marc chuckled as he walked over and wrapped his arms from behind around Des's waist.

"What's the matter? Don't like playing rough? I thought you were a farm boy who did hard labor before you came here." He said then kissed Des on the back of her neck. "Ah am… well somewhat right now." Sam replied as he fell backwards from Rahne letting go as he tugged a little harder than before. She then snickered as she transformed back. "Aye but he isn't on no farm anymore."

Marc shrugged his shoulders. "So, he's suppose to put up a better fight against you in tug-of-war." "Try a tug-of-war with Delano and let's see how you make out." Des said to Marc. "I doubt you can handle him."

Marc chuckled. "I could take him on." Des shook her head while smiling. Knowing that either one could win at tug-of-war if they were really into it. "Let's go take a walk." Marc suggested with his sexy smile. She nodded in agreement and they both started walking.

A couple of blue jays flew in front of them as they walked along the edge of the woods. Marc and Des smiled at the two happy birds as they laced their fingers as they held hands. A gentle breeze stirred Des's hair and caused it to blow across her face. She brushed the strands back behind her ear with her free hand.

"It's a beautiful day today… but you're more beautiful though." Marc said and looked at her while saying the last part with a smile. Des smiled and felt her cheeks warm up from blushing. "Thanks." He then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Soon they came upon the garden area with blooming flowers of all sorts. Just basking in each other's company without saying a word. Marc began to get nervous on when to pop the question to her. "What's the matter?" Des asked with a raised brow. "Nothing is, why?" "Your palm is all sweaty like you're nervous or something."

Marc mental cursed to himself and pulled his hand away to wipe it off on his baggy shorts. Des giggled at the sight of Marc, who just smiled back. They walked over to a bench that's in the garden and Marc motioned for her to sit. He sat down after she did.

"I know you gave me those gifts." She said breaking the silence between them. "You know me too well." He said, not denying it. He wrapped his arm around her and they stayed like that for a few minutes. A lone cloud in the sky past over the sun causing a shadow effect to appear on the ground.

Des leaned against his chest loving the moments alone with him. "I love you, Marc." She said, gazing up into his eyes. Marc smiled, brightly. "I love you, too, Dizzy."

Taking a deep breath, Marc moved his arm from around her and stood. Des sat up and looked confused as to why he would get up besides from stretching out. 'It was now or never.' He thought to himself. He smiled at her again as he dropped down to one knee in front of her. Pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket as he cleared his throat.

Des raised a brow at the sight but inside she was really excited. "Desdemona Angel Krueger, will you marry me?" He managed to say without having a nervous break down to what she was going to say. He opened the box to reveal a silver engagement ring with a sapphire gem.

Des gasped in shock and covered her mouth. Marc raised a brow, not expecting that to happen. "YES!" She squealed loudly and embraced him in a tight hug. He was in heaven now and pulled her away and put the ring on her ring finger. Suddenly, out of nowhere everyone from the mansion popped out of his or her hiding places. Where everyone was able to hide, who really knows? They all had bright smiles and were happy at the sight.

"We knew you'd ask her sooner or later." Bobby said with a smug look and patted him on the back. "Congratulations, brother-in-law," said Delano with a smile as he gave him a bear hug. He turned and gave his sister a loving hug.

* * *

A/N: Ok time to stop their then get on with some fun with the next chapter. -grins-

Extra Quote (Because I feel nice): "If I was so inclined, I could have killed you three times." - Dominique

"Well, if _I_ was so inclined, during this conversation... I could have groped you five times!" - Vash


	26. Mysterious figure

Disclaimer: Happy New Year!

* * *

Quote: "How come you and Kagome spend so much time together and yet you never seem to bathe at the same time? Think of all the fun you can have when there's two of you!" - Shippo to Inuyasha

* * *

A week has gone by since Marc asked Des to marry him. He was taking her out to dinner to their favorite restaurant. The night had only begun and Marc made plans for them, besides dinner, was to take her to a movie. They would decide once at the Bayville theatre. Des had turned on the radio awhile back and has started singing along with a Rasmus song.

Marc chuckled, finding her singing to be wonderful. "You know after seeing my brother with Wanda the past few times. They seem to be a perfect match and good thing he asked her to marry him. Before I had to bug him about it." Des said as she stopped singing. "Yeah you would have been evil about that." Marc then stopped at a red light. "It's going to be weird to have Magneto as a father-in-law now."

With the waxing moon over head the light helped a cloaked figure jump from rooftop to rooftop with quick swiftness and stopped. The person gazed over the ledge down at the black truck, at the sight of Des, who was talking and laughing with her fiancé, a smirk crossed the person's face.

A slow chant started emitting from the figure's mouth, high above them. Marc's hearing caught the faint sound but he ignored it though. "So, should we set Delano up with someone?" He asked, seeing as he was the lone brother still not taken yet. After the light turned green, he took off and the figure began to chant louder in Latin and kept up after them.

"Of course we should set him up." Des said with a smile, wondering whom his type was for in a woman. The chanting sound got to Marc and he pulled over to the side of the curb, which worried Des to what, he was hearing. "What is it?" She asked but he held up a hand to silence her.

He got out of the vehicle and scanned the tops of the buildings. The dark, black cloak covered the figure's face when he saw someone move into the shadows. Marc dashed off to the alley as Des opened the door. "Stay there I'll be right back Des." He called back to her and she stayed in the truck. The figure had stopped chanting but it wasn't going to stop him to find out who it was.

Soon he was climbing up the escape ladder on the side of a building the person is on. Once up there he noticed the cloaked figure staring at him from over at the other side. " Take tutela of vestri diligo. Tunc vicis is ero mei." He said then leaped off the building. Marc growled not liking the sound of that and looked over the edge but he had disappeared.

Marc jumped down the last few steps on the ladder and looked ahead to the truck. Des was holding her head as if in pain, her face contorted and breathing heavily. Marc raced over to the truck and pulled the door open. He held her face in his hands and saw in her eyes, pain and fear.

"What happened?" He said, very concerned about her. "I don't know but what I do know is that I don't feel like myself." She replied, shakily. Feeling worn out for some odd reason and having the urge to sleep. Marc closed the door and ran to his side and hoped in. After checking to make sure no traffic was coming from either direction. He then made a big U-turn and headed back to the mansion. Having to drop all the plans he made too.

"Did you see anyone up there?" Des asked, curious about his trip up on top of the building. "The person spoke Latin which makes him sound familiar," replied Marc. Des's brows pinched together in thought. No one came to mind just the thinking was messing with her head. Marc didn't care if he had to speed to get back to the mansion. He just knew he had to find out what's going on with Des and quick.

A block away from the mansion, Des blacked out. Once there he carried her up to Xavier's study and laid her down on the couch. The others were curious to what happened to Des and some followed. "Like, what did you do?" Kitty asked, accusingly from the doorway.

"I didn't do anything." He snapped at her. Knowing that she should have known better than to say that. Ceres walked over from the shadows and sat down. _"What happened?" _She asked, looking Des over. Seemingly asked the same question Xavier was going to ask. He wheeled over and Marc faced him. "You have to help her."

"I can't help her until I know what had happened." Xavier said. Marc explained to him about the mysterious chanting he heard, about the cloaked figure and how he seemed familiar in some way. Then, went on to mention how Des was acting up until just about ten minutes ago. Xavier took the knowledge into mind and thought about how the figure mysteriously appeared and sought out Des right away.

Another thing came to mind was the deal with the chanting and how it could relate to Des's current situation. He placed his hands on either side of her temples to see what's what. Ceres, Marc and Delano were waiting nervously to what the professor would find. Seeing as Logan shooed the other on-lookers away. Charles's eyebrows pinched together from concentration as he was searching around Des's mind.

So much memories were blocked from him, which made him wonder what she was hiding. Other memories he came upon were from the past and present. Most were from her childhood when she was happy with her mother, father and two brothers. The most gruesome image of what her father did to them, especially what he did to Delano. Before her mother could get them away.

Xavier wished that he would have found out and had had helped them out so it wouldn't have gotten this bad. But the past has been written and played out so he didn't have any power over that. Suddenly, darkness engulfed him and gave him a wary approach. Whatever it was pushed him out of her mind with a great force was able to push him back in his wheel chair as well.

"What happened?" Delano asked, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Sensing something wasn't right with the problem at hand. "It was like someone else has been harboring inside of her unnoticed until now." He managed to collect. "Something evil and not of this world."

"Ok now what you just said scared me." Marc said, kneeling beside Des. The word evil and harboring were never good to hear together. _"It can be possible seeing as everyone has their own demons inside of them. That hers manifested with the chant you heard but also there has to be a purpose for doing so." _Ceres said.

The jaguar did have a good point the others had to admit. Which then left to whom it was that wanted this to happen and why. After a good amount of racking his brain, Marc suddenly realized who it was. "That bastard wanted her dead before." He broke out with venom oozing from his voice. "Wait I'm confused." Delano said with a confused expression.

"You're always confused besides you have no idea who I'm thinking about. Seeing as none of you have fought him before." Marc said while running his fingers through his hair. "So, who is this person?' The professor asked with a raised brow.

"It makes no sense on how he can still be alive. Seeing as he was torched along with the rest of the mall from almost five months ago." He rambled on, not getting to the name mentioning. "Oh I've heard something about that." Delano spoke up. He may have been isolated from society but that still doesn't mean that his dad used to talk about things that have happened though. Except that one time he did escape from his father.

Xavier left them to be alone with Des. Finding that Volt would need to be notified of what has happened with his baby sister. Delano, Ceres and Marc just sat in silence while Des slept. _"What was the person's name you were thinking of?" _She asked while staring at the fire mutant. Marc let an awkward silence go by before replying. "Tyrece." He said in an evil tone as if the name burned his tongue just by mentioning it.

Slowly the night got late and Ceres headed off into the shadows to go sleep in the jungle or some where's of that sort. Marc though it best if Des stayed in the study and ordered Delano to stay and keep watch. Of course, the wolf wasn't going to object to that. Seeing if Tyrece was really after her he'd maim him. Marc retired to his room for the night to sleep an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Marc awoke and quickly went to check on Des. Once in the study, he noticed Des was gone, the window open slightly and Delano still asleep in his wolf form on the floor near the couch. He walked over and shook Delano roughly. Causing him to jump up and transform back. "What?" He said in a sleepy haze. Marc simply pointed to the empty couch. "What the fuck?" He yelled in shock and surprise. Taking in the fact he could have heard anyone walk around and would have woken up if he fell asleep. "How… this makes no sense." He came to the conclusion.

Marc slammed a fist into the side of Delano's face. "It's you fucking fault she's gone!" This shocked the wolf even though he knew it was his fault but was sure to get Des back. Ceres slipped out of the shadow in the corner of the room. _"Would you two stop!" _She sat down by them both. _"Fighting will get you nowhere and won't bring Des back. Besides, there's a hint of magic in the air. So, that can be the reason why the mutt slept through the night without waking up."_

Marc raised a brow. "How can you tell?" He asked with curiousness. _"I've been around." _She replied with a mental smirk. _"If we want to hurry and find Desdemona. We must move now. I do have some knowledge of where Tyrece could have possibly taken her."_ Delano and Marc nodded in agreement. "Volt and Wanda would want to find her. I know Cally would too but she's not a mutant and can get hurt." Marc said, forming a plan.

"Well let's go call them up and leave." Delano said, running out the door. He stopped halfway down the hall as Xavier wheeled towards them. "No need to I have already took the liberty to call them and they're on their way as we speak." "Thank you professor." Marc said with a smile. "How'd you know anyways?"

"Mainly because I woke up before you did and checked." Xavier replied, courteously and wheeled off. _"Also, you two need to learn not to curse." _He mentally told them and they sweat dropped. They then went downstairs to wait for Volt and Wanda to arrive. After a half an hour of patiently waiting that was making them jittery, they showed up. Volt looked pissed but then how can you really tell when he looks it with those piercings.

Wanda looked equally ticked off. "Whoa! Before you two start going on a rampage Ceres knows where to find Dizzy." Delano said while holding up his hands in defense. Wanda raised a brow in disbelief. "Really?" Ceres nodded. _"All you four have to do is to keep a hand touching me while I help you travel through the shadows to the destination." _

Volt nodded in understanding. "Well we should get going and waste no more time." The other nodded in agreement. "Good call, bro. Let's go kick Tyrece's ass." Delano said with a grin. "That fucker again? He's going to stay dead this time." Wanda said with agitation. Volt pounded a fist against his palm ready to take him down again.

They went to an area with shadows in the mansion where the sunlight didn't reach yet. Logan wished them luck for whatever laid ahead. Marc, Delano, Volt and Wanda all placed their hands on Ceres's back and they all melted into the shadow.

* * *

A/N: Muahaha! I didn't anyone would have suspected him to come back. Now what's next for them and what's going to happen to Des. 

"Take care of your love. Next time she will be mine." - translation to what Tyrece said


End file.
